Vieja amiga, Nueva aliada
by Sara Hamato
Summary: Leonardo conocerá a esa alguien que muto junto a él y su familia. Después de un accidente del que su nueva amiga se dice responsable, ella decide irse para evitar que algo más suceda. Con el paso del tiempo volverán a encontrarse, y Leo sabrá que trabaja para uno de sus enemigos. En una misión, Leonardo es secuestrado y solo una persona puede ayudar a su familia a encontrarlo.
1. Día de mutación

**Vieja amiga, Nueva aliada**

* * *

Hola, este es mi primera historia.

Espero les guste

* * *

 **Día de mutación**

Hamato Yoshi salía de la tienda de mascotas en una de las calles de Nueva York con su más reciente adquisición: cuatro tortugas domésticas. Se dirigía de nuevo a su hogar luego de un ajetreado día intentando reconstruir lo poco que le quedaba de su antigua. En su camino iba jugando con sus pequeñas mascotas, y una que otra vez ayudándoles a darse vuelta cuando caían de cabeza.

Había caminado un par de cuadras cuando vio a un hombre de traje con actitud sospechosa, así que decidió seguirlo. El hombre iba vestido con un traje negro recién planchado, lo cual le daba una apariencia impecable, su rostro era inexpresivo y su caminado decidido y monótono, portaba un maletín del mismo color que su traje, demasiado grueso para contener solamente papel pero no demasiado como para llamar la atención de las personas, o al menos no de todas, Yoshi estaba consciente de eso.

Después de caminar unas calles el hombre doblo bruscamente a la derecha, hacia un callejón. Yoshi se dirigió hacia el pero decidió quedarse fuera, asomo la cabeza para saber que pasaba en el interior. El hombre que había visto llegar con el maletín se encontraba ya muy cerca del final del callejón, se detuvo a unos nueve o diez metros de donde se encontraba, se quedo inmóvil por un momento y de entre las sombras aparecieron dos hombres, Yoshi quedó con la boca abierta, el parecido entre estos hombres era asombroso, pudo haber jurado que eran hermanos o clones sacados de una película de ciencia ficción.

Ante la sorpresa no había notado hasta ese momento que es lo que llevaban los otros dos hombres, a una niña. Por su estatura dedujo que no tendría más de cinco años, su cabello era completamente blanco llegándole hasta el medio de la espalda, vestía ropa completamente negra en contraste con su pelo, su cuello estaba rodeado por una fina cadena de plata y en ella un pequeño dije de corazón, llevaba la mitad de su cara cubierta con una mascarilla dejando a la vista solamente sus ojos color azul con una mezcla de celeste, impregnados de pánico.

Los hombres la tenían sujeta de un brazo cada uno, ella utilizaba todas sus fuerzas para poder zafarse de su agarre, sin éxito.

\- Inició de prueba con sujeto S56-17 - dijo el hombre con el maletín

Yoshi contemplaba todo esto desde una distancia segura, preguntándose si ayudarla o no, cuando un pequeño animal paso corriendo entre sus piernas, casi pierde el equilibrio pero pudo sostenerse a tiempo, volvió a mirar al fondo del callejón y vio que el pequeño animal que casi lo había derribado era un gato, este corría velozmente hacia donde estaban los sujetos de traje negro, al alcanzarlos trepo para llegar a una de las manos que sujetaban los brazos de la niña comenzando a morder y rasguñar con el fin de soltarla .

El hombre con un fácil movimiento tomo al felino y lo arrogo a dos metros de distancia, la niña ante esto detuvo su forcejeo para lograr ver si el pequeño animal se encontraba bien, aunque un poco aturdido intento levantarse pero solo logro levantar la mitad superior de su cuerpo quedando sentado, al verlo, la niña halo sus brazos con toda su fuerza logrando liberarse. Corrió hacia el pequeño gato, pero al estar a un metro de distancia calló de rodillas, comenzó a gritar tomándose de la cabeza y hablar cosas sin sentido.

"Es esquizofrénica" pensó para sí Yoshi. La hubiese dejado de no haber sabido de su estado. Yoshi aun con la pecera en las manos corrió hacia donde estaban los hombres de traje y con una ágil patada derriba a los dos hombres que habían aprisionado a la niña, se arrodilló para colocarse al lado de esta y dejo en sus manos a las pequeñas tortugas.

\- Cuídalas, yo me encargare de que no se acerquen – la niña al parecer no había reparado en su presencia, dio un pequeño respingo y asintiendo con la cabeza tomo entre sus manos la pequeña pecera, casi se resbala ya que estaba un poco mojada, la sujetó con fuerza contra su pecho para que no cayera, su mascota se acercó y la niña comenzó a acariciarla para calmarla.

Yoshi se inclina un poco más para poder ver los ojos de la niña. Unos ojos azules muertos en el rostro de la pequeña miraban algún determinado punto del callejón, esto por alguna razón que no entendía le trajo cierta tristeza a Yoshi.

Pero no había tiempo ya que el hombre con el maletín lo atacó con su brazo, Yoshi lo tomo y lo alejo de la niña, intentó hacerlo caer pero logro liberarse y volvió a atacar, Yoshi esquivaba un golpe tras otro, lanzó un golpe pero el hombre se apartó y golpeó el maletín, se alejó y vio a su enemigo revisando si el contenido se encontraba bien. Eso podría utilizarlo de ventaja.

En sus ataques intentaba dar al maletín, pero el hombre se interponía recibiendo los golpes. Yoshi logro dar una patada al maletín el hombre trastabillo y cayó sobre sus compañeros; ante el impacto el maletín se abrió y su contenido voló por los aires.

Era una especie de cilindro que contenía un líquido verdoso y aqua, en sus extremos habían unas extrañas piezas de metal; al contemplarlo era como si el tiempo se detuviese, podías ver con detalle las vueltas que daba, de manera elegante casi graciosa, Yoshi lo miraba inmóvil.

\- No -se escuchó un pequeño susurro. Yoshi miró a la derecha, al parecer la niña se había levantado en silencio y puesto a su lado.

La caída del contenedor parecía durar siglos. Yoshi logro dar un paso hacia atrás, pero piso la cola de una rata que en defensa lo mordió, se limitó a dejar salir un gruñido y volteó su vista de nuevo al contenedor, este parecía había acelerado su marcha, ya estaba muy cerca del suelo, se estrelló con el tradicional ruido de vidrios rotos y el líquido cayó sobre él, el pequeño felino y la niña.

Sintió que la piel le quemaba, le ardía, tenía las ganas de arrancársela y alejarse lo más pronto posible, pero no pudo. Dio unos pasos sin darse cuenta que la tapa de un alcantarilla no estaba, fue directo hacia ella y cayó a la gran oscuridad que reinaba abajo. El suelo bajo el comenzó a temblar y a dar vueltas y sin más perdió la conciencia.

En la superficie, la niña contemplo la escena sin mover un musculo, al ver caer al hombre se acercó a la alcantarilla y observó el interior y vio al hombre inconsciente en la oscuridad. No sabía qué hacer.

No podía irse, tenía a sus mascotas, así que con mucha dificultad logro bajar con un solo brazo ya que con el otro cargaba la pecera, logró llegar pero casi cae. Ya en el suelo vio hacia arriba a su gatita mirándola, dejo en el suelo la pecera y extendió los brazos hacia arriba invitándola a saltar, esta hizo caso y cayó en sus brazos.

-¡Ay Scarlett! no sabes el susto que mediste allá arriba - decía abrazando a su mascota.

La dejo en el suelo y tomo de nuevo la pecera, sabía que Scarlett la seguiría; dio un par de pasos y se encontró con el hombre que había intentado ayudarla.

Su rostro era otro, parecía que hubieran tomado su nariz y boca para alargarlos, de entre su pantalón y su camisa salía lo que parecía ser una cola, la imagen le daba la impresión de que hubieran unido al hombre con una rata. Imposible. Solo era un juego, su mente siempre le hacía juegos, unos más crueles que otros, por lo cual no le tuvo miedo. Se acercó a él y colocó la pecera a su lado.

No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que las pequeñas tortugas se movían de forma extraña, pero no sabía porque. Lo único que quería en ese momento era alejarse, como lo había hecho antes.

Siguió uno de los largos pasadizos de las alcantarillas. No podía volver a la superficie por donde había venido por temor a que los hombres estuvieran aun ahí. Pero ¿A quién le importaba si volvía? Ya no quedaba nadie que se preocupara de ella.

-¿Sabes quiénes eran? - le preguntó una voz que ella muy bien conocía

-No -le respondió de forma cortante. A pesar de su edad era una niña muy inteligente. Lamentablemente su acompañante también

\- No te da curiosidad - Le dijo con un tono de superioridad. La niña dudo ante la pregunta - saber porqué de toda esa gente te llevaron a ti, podríamos investigar si lo deseas.

\- Si, admito que tengo cierta curiosidad, pero a eso hombres ya los hemos visto antes.

Su querida hermana, tan real para ella como las personas que alguna vez pasaron a su lado, pero cada vez que preguntaba a alguien si también podían verla se alejaban y más de alguna le había dicho loca.

De pronto todo le comenzó a oscurecerse, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó boca arriba, el mundo le daba vueltas, intento moverse pero no pudo, no podía ver con claridad, sintió como sus fuerzas la abandonaban.

Sin poder luchar, se dejo llevar a la oscuridad.

Bien, hasta aquí con este capitulo, si tienen alguna pregunta no duden en hacerla.

Espero sus review sean buenos o malos

Se despide

Sara Hamato


	2. Nueva vida

Hola de nuevo

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, de ser así, les pido que dejen reviews para saber si desean que continué.

Me di cuenta de que en el capítulo anterior olvide poner el Discleiner (renuncia). Lo siento, la emoción de tener una historia que subir le ganó a mi sensatez.

* * *

Agradecimientos abajo.

Y ahora sin más preámbulo que inicie el show…

* * *

 **Discleiner:** Las tortugas ninjas "TMNT" no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird (creadores de los primeros comics). Y ahora a Nickelodeon. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes.

* * *

 **Nueva vida**

Abrió los ojos en la oscuridad. Su cuerpo aun se encontraba levemente adolorido debido a la caída que había sufrido, se sentó de a poco haciendo ligeras muecas de dolor ante cualquier movimiento brusco. Se sentía rígido, el dolor parecía provenir de su brazo derecho y una parte de su cara, paso su mano por su rostro y se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó impactado. Su piel había parecía estar cubierta por una capa de pelo enmarañado, su nariz y boca de habían alargado formando un hocico, de su boca sobresalían dos grandes dientes; se revolvió en su lugar y sintió algo detrás de él, toco con cuidado su espalda y a llegar al final de esta sintió que algo salía de ella, colocó su mano en el objeto de su sobresalto y con terror descubrió que era una gran extensión de piel que comenzaba desde su espalda, jaló de él con la esperanza de que fuera algo irreal, pero al hacerlo sintió dolor en esa área descubriendo lo que temía. Ya no era quien recordaba… mejor dicho ya no era un ser humano. Sentía que a desesperación iba a apoderarse de él cuando escuchó el suave deslizar de la piel contra el cemento y abrió los ojos para que se adaptaran a la escaza luz del lugar donde estaba.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba pudo ver un pequeño bulto, creyó que podía ser basura que caía a las alcantarillas, pero su suposición se evaporó cuando vio que un pequeño brazo se movía. Decidido a averiguar que era se puso en pie y comenzó a acercarse lentamente por si resultaba ser un peligro, la curiosidad le hizo olvidar por un momento la condición en la que se encontraba. Estaba a alrededor de tres metros de alcanzar su objetivo cuando, de pronto, un ser se interpuso. Yoshi quedo asombrado por lo que había ante sus ojos, una pequeña tortuga estaba de pie frente a él, pero lo que le sorprendió era el hecho de que la tortuga tenía de cierta forma la apariencia de un ser humano, a simple vista calculo que debía tener alrededor de cinco años… como la niña.

Se preguntó que había sido de ella, pero el pensamiento se fue tan rápido como vino. Volvió su atención nuevamente al niño, dio un paso hacia adelante pero el pequeño no se movía, no dejaría lo que se acercara. Yoshi alzó la vista para ver qué estaba cuidando. Y entonces comprendió. El bulto que había visto antes, estaba formado por los cuerpos de otras tres tortuguitas, dormían plácidamente unos sobre otros, creyó que deberían ser hermanos. Yoshi intentó acercarse de nuevo, pero el niño se movió para recordarle que seguía ahí, no fue hacia atrás sino hacia adelante, comprendió entonces que si quería acercarse debería ganarse primero la confianza del pequeño.

Se colocó a su altura, todavía separados por unos metros, para que pudiera verle sin tener que levantar la cabeza. En los ojos del niño vio determinación, no dejaría que un extraño se acerca a sus hermanos

\- No voy a hacerte daño - Dijo Yoshi con voz suave. El quelonio dudó un momento, pero al final se acercó, con paso lento, listo ante cualquier movimiento brusco.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, miró su brazo y luego levantó la vista hacia él, se acercó un poco más a su brazo y comenzó a sacar pequeñas astillas. Yoshi no se había percatado de ese pequeño detalle, y como hacerlo con todo lo que había pasado, el niño estaba concentrado en sacar una por una las astillas. Estaba por la mitad cuando se encontró con una astilla firmemente clavada en su brazo, halo fuertemente de ella provocando una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Yoshi, se detuvo y lo miro como preguntándole si se encontraba bien.

\- No te preocupes, no es nada, son solo unas astillas - Le dijo de forma amable

\- Astillas - Repitió el quelonio volviendo a su trabajo. Astillas, astilla… Splinter. No sonaba mal. Después de todo estaba por empezar una vida nueva, y si quería hacerlo bien necesitaba un nuevo nombre.

\- Mi nombre es Splinter - Dijo en voz alta, hablando más con el mismo que con el niño.

\- Splinter - Volvió a repetir el quelonio levantando la vista hacia él.

Debía buscarle un nombre al pequeño también, mientras este continuaba, el estuvo pensando un nombre apropiado. Entonces le vinieron a la mente los artistas del renacimiento. El era un hombre, o había sido un hombre dedicado a las artes. Miró al niño y nombre se le vino a la mente. Leonardo. Por uno de los más grandes artista que había existido.

\- Tu nombre es Leonardo - El quelonio se detuvo para verlo - ¿Te gusta? - El pequeño sonrió y asintió con la cabeza - Muy bien, entonces desde este día tu nombre será Leonardo.

Luego de un momento el niño dio por terminada su labor, algunas astillas habían dejado marcas, pero nada muy grave. Splinter estaba por agradecer cuando un movimiento captó la atención de ambos. Al parecer los hermanitos de Leonardo estaban despertando. Empezaron a estirarse con somnolencia, cuando al fin abrieron sus ojos vieron primero a Leonardo y luego a Splinter. Los niños al estar ante un extraño comenzaron a llorar. Leonardo, preocupado, se acercó a ellos y los consoló hasta que pudieron calmarse.

Splinter miraba esto desde cierta distancia, sabía que no debía acercarse, además la única forma de poder acercarse era a través de Leonardo. Si había sido difícil acercarse a él, sería más difícil llegar a los demás ya que ellos, a diferencia de Leonardo, le tenían miedo.

Cuando logro calmarlos, miro a Splinter indicándole que se acercara. Con paso lento pero firme se dirigió hacia ellos, y estando ya muy cerca se agachó para poder verlos mejor. El menor pareció querer iniciar un nuevo llanto, pero Leo lo tranquilizó.

Paso un breve tiempo en el que Splinter contemplaba de uno a uno a los niños. Y de pronto le parecieron tan vulnerables, tan indefensos. No podía dejarlos. Decidió entonces adoptarlos, de todas manera ¿No había sido él quién los compró?

Miró al segundo y vio en los ojos verdes de este que era fuerte, este al sentirse observado lanzó un bufido, demostrando de cierta forma su fuerte temperamento. A él decidió llamarlo Rafael.

Se volteo hacia el tercer y en sus ojos cafés pudo ver inteligencia, el pequeño era algo tímido pero no le preocupo el que lo mirara. A él lo llamó Donatello.

Observó entonces al menor y los ojos celestes del pequeño irradiaban alegría, vio que Splinter lo miraba y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa seguida de una leve risa. Él se llamaría Miguel Ángel.

Tomó entonces a sus dos hijos más pequeños en brazos, ya que sabía que los dos mayores podrían caminar solos sin problemas, y comenzó a caminar decidido a encontrar un lugar donde criar a sus nuevos hijos.

* * *

No fue el mejor de sus despertares, pero ¿Hace cuánto había tenido uno bueno?

Se estiró en su sitio y abrió de a poco los ojos, todo estaba oscuro en un principio pero sus ojos se adaptaron rápidamente a la oscuridad, observó todo a su alrededor confundida. Luego recordó lo que había pasado.

Se sentó y busco su bolsa. Era del mismo color de su ropa con el propósito de no ser vista con facilidad. Busco a tientas dentro de la bolsa pero no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba, lo pensó un momento y recordó que lo había puesto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Lo revisó pero no encontró nada.

Lo que buscaba era un bloque de metal líquido que había logrado robar… ¿robar? ¿No había sido recuperar? Del laboratorio antes de salir… ¿salir? ¿No es mejor decir escapar?

Suspiro resignada al pensar que lo había perdido. Escuchó unas suaves pisadas y volvió su vista hacia el origen.

Scarlett caminaba hacia ella a paso lento, cuando estuvo cerca salto para quedar en su regazo. La niña acarició a su mascota mientras observaba el lugar. Se sentía aún un poco cansada por todo lo que había pasado, pero debía mantenerse alerta ¿No era eso lo que le habían enseñado?

Bostezó, y como toda persona educada, llevo una mano a su rostro para cubrir su boca, pero se asustó con lo que sintió. Cuando su mano estaba ya cerca de su boca pudo sentir una superficie de metal sobre esta.

Algo alterada comenzó a inspeccionar la zona descubriendo que el metal cubría gran parte de su cara: desde la nariz hasta llegar al mentón, como una mascarilla. Dejando solo a la vista sus ojos. Tuvo que obligarse a respirar lentamente ya que se estaba hiperventilando.

Sin estar del todo calmada, se escuchó un gran camión pasar sobre ella en las calles de Nueva York. Se sobresalto y sintió algo extraño en su piel, observó primero sus manos y quedó sin habla ante lo que veía… aunque no veía nada.

Eso era lo extraño. Al observar sus manos y pasarlas ante sus ojos no pudo ver nada, era como si hubiera desaparecido.

Ya pasado el susto inicial vio como su piel volvía a la normalidad, de a poco, primero las piernas y de ahí siguió subiendo hasta pasar por sus manos y terminar por su cabeza. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado. Su cerebro empezó a trabajar buscando una respuesta.

-"Bien"- Se dijo así misma - "Tiene que haber una explicación"- Decía acomodando los pensamientos en su mente - "Por los cambios repentinos, debido a cierto estimulo, la piel… mi piel cambió de pigmento y reorientó la superficie reflectora de los cromatóforos" - Respiró hondo intentando tomar todo el aire posible - "un simple mimetismo, que sucedió debido al susto, ¡¿Pero desde cuando las personas pueden hacer eso?!" - Se preguntó a sí misma - "Será por…" - No, eso ya no tenía importancia, luego de que le hicieron eso no sucedió nada y ¿Por qué ahora?

\- Sera mejor buscar un lugar para descansar - Dijo ya en voz alta

\- Me parece buena idea - Dijo una voz familiar. La niña aún con Scarlett en su regazo se volteó a ver a su "querida" hermana, y quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Pero qué te paso? - Le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Comúnmente solo podía ver a su hermana del torso hacia arriba, pero en esta ocasión pudo verla de cuerpo completo.

Su hermana era idéntica a ella, podría decirse que eran gemelas de no ser porque su hermana tenía el cabello de color negro y los ojos de un extraño color morado. Vestían igual y la niña pudo ver que también llevaba la máscara de metal que ella tenía.

Se acercó con cuidado a ella y toco su brazo. Normalmente su hermana no dejaba que la tocara. En una ocasión lo había logrado, solo para descubrir la horrible sensación de atravesarla, porque cuando estiro su brazo, este atravesó su estomago y sintió que empezaba a congelarse. Desde entonces no había querido volver a tocarla.

Pero ese no era el caso, esta vez había logrado tocarla, palparla, y sintió lo mismo cuando se toca el brazo de cualquiera: de carne y hueso. Su hermana la miraba del mismo escepticismo que ella.

\- Creo que será mejor irnos - Dijo a su hermana a penas consciente de lo que decía

\- Pero ¿Hacia dónde? - La cuestiono está. La pequeña dio un suspiro y meneó la cabeza

\- Hacia adelante, no importa que - Le respondió, en su voz ya no había duda ni temor.

\- Pareces muy confiada - Le recriminaba su hermana

\- Pero que se puede hacer - le dijo levantando los hombros - Siempre hay que adaptarse ¿lo olvidas?

Su hermana no pude decirle nada más era cierto todo por lo que las habían hecho pasar era para eso… adaptarse. Juntas, las niñas y la pequeña gatita se encaminaron a la oscuridad del sinuoso laberinto que eran las alcantarillas.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

Agradezco a todas las personas que se dedican a leer este fic y en especial a quienes dejan review:

 **Crysta** l **Violeta:** Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado con este fic y por tus palabras de bienvenida. Intentaré ir actualizando cada 15 días, en sábados para comodidad de muchos. Te envío un abrazo.

 **Leolover:** Gracias por decirme que te gusta mi historia y que continúe, no sabes los ánimos que me dan tus palabras, gracias además por ponerme entre tus favor, mil gracias. Un beso y un abrazo para ti también.

 **Kafdc2328:** Lo sé, amiga sé que te encantó, pero no me presiones, espero que este capítulo te haiga gustado. Si se preguntan por qué hablo así con ella, es que somos amigas en nuestro centro educativo y la ayude a crear su cuenta. Friend te quiero un montón.

 **Takimara:** Veo que te deje la boca abierta (o eso vi en tu review), al parecer estamos a mano con respecto a el suspenso, aunque en tu último capítulo me dejaste pidiendo más (no diciendo que esperaba más de ti, sino todo lo contrario, que me encanto). Espero que te guste este capítulo. Y tienes razón la esquizofrenia es algo muy duro. Gracias por ponerme en tus favoritos *sonrojada* no saces lo mucho que significa.

 **DraognsIshshah:** Se que no me has dejado review pero quería agradecerte por poner mi historia entre tus favoritas, me alaga mucho. Espero un review de tu parte. Muchas gracias

Y a todos lo que leen este fic: Les invito a dejar un review ¡Adelante! Que es gratis. Me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto a mi fic.

* * *

Espero sus reviews sean buenos o malos

Se despide

Sara Hamato.


	3. Como y cuando nos conocimos

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, así que no las hago esperar…

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninjas "TMNT" no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird (creadores de los primeros comics). Y ahora a Nickelodeon. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes.

* * *

 **Nota:** Hola – texto _"Hola"_ – pensamiento "Hola" - aclaración

* * *

 **Como y cuando nos conocimos**

Habían estado caminando un par de horas sin encontrar nada, ningún lugar para descansar. Durante el camino Donatello se había quedado dormido, Miguel Ángel tenía demasiada energía como para dormir, además estaba ocupado devolviendo uno que otro golpe que Rafael le propinaba para molestarlo y cuando no lo lograba sacar la lengua le bastaba, Leonardo era el único que guardaba silencio, viendo con una sonrisa como jugaban sus hermanos. Splinter contemplaba a sus hijos mientras una felicidad lo embargaba.

En cierto momento cuando caminaban, Leonardo desvió su vista de sus hermanos y la dirigió hacia un túnel, sentía que estaban siendo observados. Por un momento creyó haber visto, a lo lejos, un par de ojos brillantes de color entre azul y celeste mirándolo con detenimiento, pero solo fue un momento porque luego desaparecieron. Se dirigía en la dirección en donde habían estado esos ojos, pero una llamada de atención de Splinter fue suficiente para parar su exploración.

Luego de una hora más Splinter pudo ver a lo lejos una vieja estación de tren, bajo a los niños y le pidió a Leonardo que cuidara a sus hermanos. Se acercó para verificar si el lugar se encontraba desierto. Luego de un rato volvió por los niños y los llevó a la vieja estación, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero con un poco de trabajo podría llegar a ser habitable. Colocó a los pequeños en un rincón y comenzó a mover algunos escombros que estaban en la parte central del lugar. Cuando hubo terminado se puso a limpiar el lugar con un antigua escoba que habían abandonado.

Al terminar se vio obligado a tomar la opción de volver a la superficie por más cosas para la limpieza, sin mencionar que debía conseguir comida para él y los niños… los niños. Por un momento se había olvidado de ellos. Giro su cabeza para verlos y encontró que todos habían seguido el ejemplo de Donatello, estaban tranquilamente dormidos. Splinter vio con ternura a sus hijos y tomando una manta que había logrado encontrar cubrió a los pequeños con ella. Al sentirla Leonardo abrió un poco los ojos.

-Descansa, cuida a tus hermanos yo volveré pronto – Con esto Leonardo volvió a quedarse profundamente dormido.

Splinter se alejó y una vez más antes de irse miro a sus nuevos hijos, tan pequeños que necesitaban de alguien que los cuidara. No quería dejarlos solos, pero para cuidarlos necesitaba recursos. Desvió la mirada, seguro de que si seguía viéndolos no podría irse.

Camino por algunas alcantarillas y preguntas como cuál sería la reacción si alguien lo viese llenaban su cabeza de inseguridad. Vio hacia arriba y encontró la tapa de una alcantarilla y unas escalerillas incrustadas en el cemento, subió por ellas pero se quedó ahí un instante pensando en volver al exterior. Por unos momentos pensó que no saldría, pero juntando valor levanto la tapa y salió de vuelta al exterior. Utilizando su vista inspeccionó el lugar donde había ido a salir, al parecer era un callejón y le alegro saber que estaba cerca del apartamento que había estado ocupando desde que llego a la ciudad.

Una vez ahí, tomó todo lo que podría llegar a necesitar: comida, agua, por un momento pensó en lo inquieto que era Miguel Ángel y pensó que no estaría de más llevar algunas gasas y medicina. A continuación se dirigió hacia la pequeña caja fuerte detrás de un recuadro y saco todo el dinero que ahí tenía incluyendo las tarjetas de crédito.

Salió de su apartamento con cautela y cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia le dedicó una última mirada. De esa forma se dio cuenta de que su vida pasada por fin concluía, que no podría regresar a lo que era antes, ya ni siquiera podía vivir en la superficie, esa última mirada le decía lo que ya sabía.

-"No hay vuelta atrás" - se dijo a sí mismo. Y diciendo eso le dio la espalda a su antigua vida, para acudir a la nueva que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

* * *

Había estado caminando sin rumbo por lo que parecían siglos, pero el tiempo ya había perdido su significado. Estaba consciente de que en algún momento tendría que salir, pero le gustaba estar ahí, la humedad le daba cierta comodidad a la oscuridad.

Si tan solo hubiera un lugar en el cual descansar, un lugar para detenerse.

No había levantado la vista durante todo el trayecto, pero confiaba en el lugar donde sus pies la llevaban, aún sin ver sabía que su hermana y Scarlett la seguían de cerca. Al parecer, al igual que ella, no se molestaban en ver el camino.

Luego de un momento, que pareció durar años, la pequeña se atrevió a levantar la vista y vio ante ella la gran boca de una cueva. Se sorprendió al ver donde se encontraban. Sentía hasta ese momento que despertaba de un profundo sueño, un sueño que su mente le jugaba y ella había denominado como "lagunas mentales", no se daban muy a menudo pero al presentarse la dejaban desorientada, en el lugar donde había estado eran un respiro, un descanso, aunque no era consciente de lo que hacía siempre lograba recordarlo; pero desgraciadamente en los últimos meses no había tenido un episodio tan fuerte como ese y dudaba que en el futuro se repitiese, sabía que lentamente las lagunas se irían dejándola sola en la terrible realidad.

Asomo su cabeza en la cueva, no creía poder ver el interior, pero se sorprendió al notar que podía ver las paredes con absoluta claridad. No parecía ser una caverna normal, las paredes se encontraban de manera antinatural y tenían bordes que parecían haber sido calcinados. Se tomó un momento para recordar la historia de las antiguas alcantarillas de Nueva York. Estas estaban conectadas a algunas vías de tren que fueron abandonadas hace muchos años, recordó que durante el funcionamiento de estas vías se dio una explosión debido al cargamento de uno de los trenes. La explosión fue arrasadora, destruyó gran parte de las vías sin contar la gran pérdida material y humana; por lo menos al suceder la explosión bajo tierra los muros lograron retenerla siendo carbonizadas las paredes haciendo que se volvieran grandes túneles; fue esa una de las razones por las cuales fueron clausuras esas vías.

Mientras recordaba esos datos, frente a sus ojos aparecieron imágenes del accidente, fotografías, declaraciones de testigos, las portadas de los periódicos, como intentaban en vano sacar a la gente de ese infierno, todo eso se presentó frente a ella en nítidas y brillantes imágenes en flashes rápidos. Aterrorizada cerró los ojos con fuerza en un esfuerzo de que desaparecieran. Espero un momento para abrirlos y cuando lo hizo, las imágenes se habían ido. Giro hacia donde estaba su hermana y en ella vio la misma mirada de aturdimiento que ella debía tener, respiro aliviada al saber que no era la única que había visto todo eso. Pero eso lo resolverían luego, tenían suficiente por ahora.

Entro con sigilo a la cueva, su hermana y Scarlett iban pegadas a ella. Sus ojos, que de alguna manera se adaptaban rápidamente a la oscuridad, pudieron ver la forma en que las piedras estaban acomodadas, huecos vacíos y pudo notar que algunos de los muros sobresalían grandes trozos de metal. El lugar era oscuro pero no le molestaba, mejor dicho le gustaba, la habían criado en la luz, a la vista de los demás, y eso le había traído grandes consecuencias. Pensó que al estar escapando ese era un buen sitio para esconderse.

\- _"Parece un buen lugar"_ – escuchó la voz de su hermana dentro de su cabeza, volteo a verla pensando que había hablado y está le devolvió la mirada como diciéndole "¿qué?", desvió su mirada un poco avergonzada.

\- Nada – dijo – _"Creí que habías hablado"_ – pensó, y al volver su vista hacia su hermana esta la miraba con los ojos abiertos

\- No he hablado – le dijo sin cambiar su expresión – Tu acabas de hablarme

\- Yo no he dicho nada – la situación se estaba poniendo un poco extraña para ella – _"Solo lo pensé"_

\- _"Yo también"_ – Volvió a escuchar su voz retumbar en mente

La niña que estaba de frente a su hermana pudo ver que esta no había movido los labios, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

 _\- "¿Puedes oírme?"_ – pensó. Y como respuesta recibió un asentimiento de su hermana _– "Es extraño que pueda oírme… e incómodo"_ – pensó más para sí, miro a su hermana y esta solo la veía – _"Oíste lo último que dije"_ – se atrevió a preguntar

 _\- "Supongo que no"_ – dijo encogiéndose de hombros _– "lo último que oí fue la pregunta"_ – le respondió

Se sintió más tranquila al saber que no escuchaba todo lo que pensaba, pero igual seguía siendo extraño. Dio un bostezo que se contagió a su hermana y por último Scarlett también bostezó, dando a entender que todas estaban cansadas. La pequeña se dedicó a observar la cueva y decidió que se quedarían ahí, a su hermana era obvio que le gustaba ese lugar y Scarlett no era un problema, el único problema era que para vivir ahí tendría que conseguir un par de cosas y eso implicaba salir de la seguridad que encontraba en la oscuridad.

Salió de la caverna y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que a un lado de está corría el agua de las alcantarillas, dio un paso y escuchó un chapoteo miro hacia abajo y descubrió que tenía las piernas mojadas hasta las rodillas. Comenzó a caminar buscando una forma de llegar a la superficie, para avanzar tuvo que cruzar el pequeño río saltando sobre piedras. Descubrió que habían recorrido una gran distancia de aproximadamente de seiscientos a setecientos metros desde donde habían caído.

Caminaron unos minutos y encontraron la tapa de una alcantarilla, la niña de peli-blanco subió primero y antes de salir se detuvo un instante pensando en las atrocidades que debían de estar afuera, en todo el peligro de un mundo que conocía desde lejos. Bajo la mirada y vio que su hermana peli-negra la miraba fijamente, conociéndola ya debía haber dicho algo pero solo se limitaba a mirarla, transmitiéndole de cierta forma que ella también sentía miedo. Alzó la vista y juntando todo el valor y coraje del que disponía abrió el conducto que la llevaría a la superficie, a un nuevo mundo.

* * *

Ya había pasado cerca de un año y Splinter y sus hijos vivían cómodamente en la guarida. Había logrado con ayuda de sus dos hijos mayores retirar todos los escombros, y luego de una exhaustiva limpieza había comprado con sus tarjetas de crédito, muebles y demás para que esa antigua estación de tren se volviera un hogar; además compró un saco de boxeo para su hijo Rafael, para que se descargara con él y no con sus hermanos.

Le encantaba ver como sus hijos se habían adaptado rápidamente al lugar, pero no lograba contener la curiosidad que tenían sobre el mundo que estaba fuera de la guarida. Una vez había visto que Rafael casi escapaba para investigar, se hubiera ido de no ser porque Leonardo logro detenerlo.

Él pensaba que Leonardo sería capaz calmar la curiosidad de sus hermanos y dejo el trabajo en sus manos.

Pero se equivocaba. Leonardo, podría decirse, era el que más ganas tenía de salir, pero detenía a sus hermanos por su seguridad, eso era lo que más le preocupaba. ¡Pero quería salir!

Justo el viernes 21 de septiembre se cumplía un año desde que Splinter había adoptado a los niños. Con su tarjeta de crédito compró globos, confeti, serpentinas, obsequios, pastel, de todo para celebrar ese primer año que habían pasado juntos.

La celebración duro horas y los niños la disfrutaron al máximo. Jugaron, rieron, comieron pastel y abrieron sus obsequios. Los niños quedaron boquiabiertos ante sus regalos. Armas, hermosas y letales armas. Splinter era, en su antigua vida, un gran maestro del ninjitsu y deseaba transmitir sus conocimientos a sus hijos para que supieran protegerse. _"Mientras más jóvenes, más pronto aprenderán"_ pensaba él.

A Leonardo le otorgó un par de katanas, no estaban del todo afiladas para evitar heridas, pero daban un aire letal, además le dio una bandana azul. A Rafael le entregó un par de sais, su punta aun no era mortal, debido a que no sabía utilizarlas, a él le dio una bandana roja. A Donatello le concedió un bastón bo y sabía que sería capaz de dominarlo, a él le correspondió una bandana morada. A Miguel Ángel le regalo dos nunchacos, el pequeño al tenerlos en sus manos comenzó a jugar con ellos y el resultado fue un golpe en el brazo de Splinter, a él le dio una bandana naranja. Splinter les dijo que con entrenamiento sabrían utilizar sus armas y serían grandes guerreros. A cada uno le dio vendas, coderas, rodilleras y equipo.

Los niños estaban orgullosos de sus armas. Pero se estaba haciendo tarde así que entonces Splinter los envió a descansar, prometiéndoles que los entrenamientos iniciarían el lunes.

Leonardo entro a su habitación ansioso de usar sus katanas, estaba cumpliendo seis años y aún deseaba salir siendo consciente de los peligros que esto traería.

Espero que fueran las diez de la noche y cuando el momento llegó, tomó sus katanas, se puso su equipo y haciendo el menor ruido posible salió de la guarida.

Corrió por una de las vías guiándose por su instinto. Recorrió varios túneles y llegó a lo que parecía ser un ancho río. Cruzó el río con saltos ágiles, dando una vuelta en el aire entre la última piedra y la orilla. Sonrió para sí al ver la fluidez de sus movimientos.

Siguió caminando prestando mayor atención a su entorno. Frente a él, a solo unos metros de distancia pudo ver una cueva, pero lo extraño en está era que en el techo miles de luces que la iluminaban, tenían forma de flores, pero eran muy pequeñas por lo cual su brillo solo le permitía distinguir las siluetas de las cosas. Dio un paso más, y sin desearlo, movió una piedra con su pie haciendo que esta se moviera en su lugar haciendo un suave sonido.

Las luces en el interior del interior se fueron extinguiendo en cadena, desde lo que debía ser el fondo hasta terminar en la entrada. La oscuridad lleno el espacio vacío que se había creado. Leonardo se quedó quieto en espera de algo, agudizando los oídos para percibir mejor lo que lo rodeaba.

Pudo escuchar con claridad la forma rápida y tranquila de la corriente del río, acompañada del gotear del techo de la alcantarilla, las gotas caían lenta y pesadamente sobre la tierra provocando eco, pronto sintió como su respiración alcanzaba el ritmo de las gotas. Aguardó que algo pasara. De pronto de entre la oscuridad de la caverna aparecieron dos ojos, de un color entre celeste y azul que se le hicieron familiares. No movió ni un milímetro de su cuerpo en espera de algún movimiento, que no tardó en llegar.

De la sombra salto un gato directo hacia él, se movió a la izquierda para evitarlo y le dio la espalda a la cueva, con un hábil movimiento saco una de sus katanas y la puso frente a sí, pero tan pronto hizo ese movimiento sintió que alguien lo había imitado. Solo lo supo hasta que sintió el frío metal en su cuello. A diferencia de su katana, la que estaba detrás de él estaba afilada.

\- No se le da la espalda a un peligro eminente - Por su voz distinguió que debía ser una niña, tal vez incluso de su edad. Pero fue lo único que pudo escuchar de ella, por más que lo intentaba no podía percibir ni un sonido proveniente de ella, ni siquiera su respiración.

Giró un poco la cabeza y pudo ver el brillo de la espada, siguió con la vista toda su longitud hasta llegar al mango, la katana estaba sostenida firmemente por una sola mano, de la cual, solo podía ver la muñeca y parte del antebrazo, lo demás seguía dentro de la espesa oscuridad que había en la cueva.

No pudo seguir observando debido a un bufido que lanzó el pequeño felino delante de él.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Escuchó.

Por la posición en la que se encontraba no le quedó más que responder.

\- Mi nombre es Leonardo – dijo después de un rato - ¿Quién eres tú? – Se atrevió a preguntar

\- Es un error decir tu nombre a un desconocido ¿sabes?, un error que no estoy dispuesta a cometer.

\- Si sabes mi nombre no somos del todo desconocidos ¿no? – le rebatió

\- Touché – admitió ella con un suspiro – Pero deberás entender que has venido hasta "mi casa" armado, y hace unos momentos amenazabas a mi mascota, así que no creo que me hallas brindado la suficiente confianza como para decírtelo

\- Lo siento – se disculpó – No lo sabía

\- No te preocupes, pero debo pedirte el favor de guardar la katana

\- Si tú lo haces también – le espetó

\- Tú primero – Leonardo iba abrir la boca pero ella siguió hablando – No creo que estés en condiciones para discutirlo

Leonardo guardo su katana en su funda, mirándola solo por el rabillo del ojo, o viendo donde creía que estaba, la oscuridad no le dejaba verla bien.

\- Dut Scarlett – "Ven Scarlett", dijo la niña.

Leonardo logro comprender que Scarlett era el nombre de la gata, pero no entendió el… ¿dut?

\- Date la vuelta – Le ordenó

No tenía otra opción, en dos pasos ya estaba de frente a ella. Lo único que pudo divisar de ella fue lo mismo que había visto antes, la katana, una mano y parte del antebrazo que estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser una chaqueta negra.

De las sombras comenzó a salir la silueta de una niña, las luces que habían sido apagadas volvieron a derramar esa suave luz y por fin pudo verla. Lo primero que notó fue que su cabello era completamente blanco, estaba vestida totalmente de negro, tenía una mirada fría, llevaba sobre su cara una máscara de metal, vio que en su mano izquierda tenía una rosa, pero no le presto mucha importancia a todos esos detalles ya que tenía toda su atención en la katana que apuntaba a su rostro.

La niña salió de la cueva con paso lento, Leonardo estaba atentó a cualquier movimiento brusco. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad pero no de forma incómoda y él la miraba igual, si todas las niñas eran así no creía que le cayeran bien.

\- Yo cumplí con mi parte, cumple con la tuya

La niña guardo su katana en un bolso que colgaba en su cintura, para su asombro la katana se deslizó dentro con facilidad hasta desaparecer, cosa que no entendía ya que el bolso no era lo suficientemente largo como para que entrará en él.

Solo en ese momento presto más atención a la persona que tenía enfrente. En primer lugar era una persona, no era una tortuga como él y sus hermanos, ni una rata como su padre, solo había visto humanos cuando su hermanito ponía la televisión. El cabello blanco le llegaba un poco más debajo de la mitad de su espalda, sobre su camisa llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro, la máscara de metal que llevaba le cubría casi todo el rostro dejando a la vista únicamente sus ojos y la parte superior de su nariz, sus ojos eran de color entre azul y celeste tenían la apariencia de témpanos de hielo, su mirada era suficiente como para dejar a alguien helado, y la verdad es que empezaba a sentir algo de frío, la rosa que estaba en su mano izquierda era blanca y los bordes de los pétalos estaban teñidos de azul-celeste que se difuminaba antes de llegar a la mitad, tenía largas ramas llenas de espinas y se enrollaban con fuerza alrededor de su antebrazo, a Leo le impresionaba que las espinas no la lastimaran

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto luego de un largo momento de silencio

\- Solo estaba explorando – le respondió – estaba por irme, no te molestare más – Le dio la espalda y dio unos pasos

\- Que te dije acerca de no dar la espalda – le dice. Leonardo se da la vuelta para mirarla – Ya que estas aquí sería bueno que me respondieras unas preguntas – Hizo un gesto con su mano libre invitándolo a sentarse frente a ella

Por más que desconfiara accedió, se sentó en el suelo y la niña se sentó a un metro de distancia de él.

\- Solo por curiosidad – comenzó ella – y me disculpo de ante mano si me equivocó o si te incomodas, pero ¿Eres una tortuga?

\- Me parece que es un poco obvio

\- Solo quería asegurarme, así que… Leo ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Como te dije solo estaba explorando, crece el río y me topé con tu "casa", por cierto ¿Qué es eso? – señaló a la cueva

\- Yo lo llamó "Antro", he vivido aquí desde hace un tiempo, no me importa que lo sepas de todas formas sabes dónde queda. Por cierto linda katana

\- Gracias…

\- …El único detalle es que no está afilada – lo interrumpió

\- Pero como…

\- Digamos que se un poco de ellas

Scarlett que había estado al lado de la niña se acercó lentamente a Leonardo, esté la miró y ella se acercó hasta llegar cerca de su rodilla. Lo miraba fijamente y luego lamió la rodilla de Leonardo y comienza a acariciarlo con la cabeza, un minuto después saltó sobre él y empezó a ronronear para que la acariciara.

\- Parece que le agradas, ¿Caú hopur Scarlett? – "¿Qué haces Scarlett?" le preguntó

Leonardo quedó nuevamente desconcertado ante el lenguaje que utilizaba la niña para dirigirse a Scarlett. De improvisto la niña se quitó la máscara de su rostro revelando su nariz respingada y sus labios aterciopelados de color rosado, se dio cuenta de que sus ojos habían dejado de ser tan fríos, parecía que los témpanos se habían descongelado dejando un enorme lago de agua azul-celeste cristalina en el cual se reflejaba un cielo calmo y despejado, le dio una sonrisa y pudo ver sus dientes blancos como perlas, al parecer no se le había caído ninguno aún.

\- Al menos ya sé cómo eres – dijo

\- Solo me la quite por que le agradas a Scarlett ¿cierto Scarlett? – En toda respuesta la gata maulló y Leonardo se dio cuenta de que también la entendía – además, tienes un rostro – le discutió – pero no un nombre

\- Entonces al menos deberé darte uno – ella le sonrió sorprendida

La miro con detenimiento pero no creyó que hubiera un nombre para describirla, entonces desvió la mirada a la rosa en sus manos y solo un nombre se le vino a la cabeza

\- Rouse – dijo por fin, haciendo que los ojos de la chica brillaran – por tu rosa – ella miro su mano izquierda y su sonrisa se ensanchó

\- Es muy bonito, gracias ¿Te gusta Scarlett?, ¿I yutdru cau garpos itri? – "¿O tendré que buscar otro?", le preguntó en su extraño idioma para no herir a su invitado

\- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó

\- ¿Qué?, ah sí, el lenguaje, es algo que inventé – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – puedo enseñártelo si quieres, pero sería en otra ocasión porque no creo que puedas aprenderlo tan rápido

\- Me parece bien, entonces ¿mañana?

\- No creo – dijo negando con la cabeza – que te parece el próximo viernes

\- Está bien

\- Solo hay un ligero problema…

De la cueva salió otra niña. Leonardo se asombró al descubrir que eran iguales. Ella no traía la máscara y mostraba las mismas características faciales que Rouse, solamente que su cabello era completamente negro y sus ojos de un extraño color morado.

\- Hola – lo saludo. Al contrario de Rouse su sonrisa no daba seguridad, era siniestra, asustaba.

\- Ella es el ligero problema

\- Mi nombre es Yamiko – le extendió la mano y Leonardo se la estrechó – a diferencia de mi hermana no soy tan insegura – dijo dirigiendo una mirada de reojo a Rouse

\- Gracias – le dijo con ironía

Se formó un silencio para nada incómodo, fue Rouse quien rompió el silencio con una pregunta

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Seis, los cumplí hoy – El rostro de Rouse se iluminó

\- ¡Qué coincidencia! – Dijo casi en un grito – yo también

\- Y yo – dijo Yamiko carraspeando – Mira lo que traje – Volvió a entrar a la cueva y se perdió en la oscuridad, cuando volvió traía un pastel en las manos. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro de Rouse - ¿Quieres? – le ofreció a Leonardo y la sonrisa de Rouse se borró

\- ¿Qué le pusiste? – preguntó seria

\- Nada – dijo de forma inocente

\- Lo prometes

Yamiko levantó la mano derecha en señal de juramento y sostuvo el pastel con la izquierda

\- Lo prometo – entonces Rouse accedió – no sé porque dudas tanto de mi

\- Me has dado muchas razones para hacerlo – Rouse dejo la rosa a su lado tomó el pastel mientras Yamiko se sentaba.

Saco un cuchillo de su bolso y partió el pastel en ocho porciones, para ella, su hermana, Leonardo y Scarlett por si querían repetir. Leonardo a pesar de a ver comido pastel ese mismo día acepto la porción que le ofrecían.

Rouse iba a comenzar a comer cuando Yamiko llamó su atención

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo acercándole su pastel a Rouse y está lo alcanzo a mirar un momento antes de que Yamiko lo estrellara contra su cara y quedara embarrada de crema pastelera y pastel – jajaja, lo siento no pude evitarlo – decía Yamiko riendo a carcajadas tomándose el vientre mientras Leonardo contenía risitas ahogadas

\- En serio – dijo Rouse, miro su porción de pastel – ¡mira lo que hiciste!

\- ¿Qué? – decía Yamiko fingiendo limpiarse lágrimas. Rouse acercó su pastel y se lo puso de maquillaje a su hermana.

\- Jajaja "lo siento no pude evitarlo" – repetía con burla Rouse, ahora era ella quien no podía parar de reír, Leonardo se había unido a ella riendo.

\- Muy bonito… ¿Rouse? ¿Cierto?, muy bonito – le decía con ironía, mientras se quitaba el pastel de los ojos

Pasaron un rato riendo y cuando terminaron Leo tuvo que irse

\- Entonces hasta el viernes

\- Hasta el viernes – le dio la razón Rouse

Leonardo camino unos metros cuando…

\- Sara – grito su nueva amiga. Él se volteó a verla extrañado – Es que preguntaste mi nombre y es Sara, Sara Hikari

* * *

 **Nota 2:** Hikari = Luz

Yamiko = Yami: Oscuridad + ko: niña = Niña de la oscuridad

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic y en especial a quienes dejan reviews:

 **leolover313:** Gracias por tus bellas palabras acerca de mi historia, y si, no importa que Leo siempre protegerá a sus hermanos. Un abrazo psicológico para ti también

 **kafdc2328:** Si el anterior me salió algo largo, pero este es aún más largo. Si, eres una drogadicta con ese libro (hasta el grado de preocuparme). Y obvio te daré mi apoyo con un review

 **yukio87:** No te preocupes tus dudas se aclararan más adelante, por desgracia no puedo adelantarte nada. Si, Splinter lo tomo muy bien y Leo siempre lindo. PD: gracias por corregir mi error en inglés, lamentablemente no soy bilingüe, pero sé ingeniármelas.

A todos los que leen este fic los invitó a dejar un review

* * *

Bien hasta aquí con este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, hasta el momento creo que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito.

Espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos. Si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas

Se despide

Sara Hamato


	4. Travesura

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí estoy cumpliendo hasta donde puedo los 15 días para subir capítulos.

Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninjas "TMNT" no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird (creadores de los primeros comics). Y ahora a Nickelodeon. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes.

 **Nota:** Hola – texto

 _"Hola"_ – pensamiento

"Hola" - aclaración.

* * *

 **Travesura**

Leonardo volvió a la guarida dos horas después de haber salido. Subió las escaleras con cuidado para no hacer ningún ruido, se dirigió a su habitación y se recostó en su cama, a los pocos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

La mañana siguiente creyó haber despertado más tarde de lo normal, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que había sido el primero en despertar. Le extraño no sentir cansancio ni sueño teniendo en cuenta que había vuelto a la primera hora de ese día.

El lunes, tal y como lo había prometido su padre, comenzaron los entrenamientos. La pasó muy bien aprendiendo las katas que su padre le enseñaba y viendo como lo hacían sus hermanos; pero notaba que ponía más presión sobre él.

La vida en la guarida tomo su curso normal. Todos los días, de lunes a viernes, se levantaban puntualmente para las prácticas y se acostaban temprano para repetir todo el día siguiente.

Las clases con Sara eran siempre los viernes a las 22:00 horas y el trataba de ser siempre puntual. Le costaba un poco aprender la lengua que Sara intentaba enseñarle, al parecer solo era un intercambio de sonidos.

* * *

Un sábado a las 22:30 Leonardo guiaba a Sara hasta la guarida. Ella al entrar se ocultó pero él le prometió que no había nadie. Aún sin confiarse demasiado Sara salió de su escondite y camino alrededor de la sala observando todo el lugar

\- Así que, aquí vives

\- Si – Fácilmente se dio cuenta de que Sara miraba con desconfianza cualquier lugar sospechoso – No te preocupes, no hay nadie

\- ¿Por qué te dejaron solo?

\- Pues verás…

* * *

A Miguel Ángel le encantaba hacer bromas, le gustaba molestar a Donatello ya que aunque fuera muy listo más de alguna vez caía; Le encantaba provocar a Rafael aunque este se la devolviera a golpes valía la pena; a Splinter jamás le hacía una broma, por minúscula que esta fuera; y a Leonardo… él jamás caía. De alguna manera siempre Leonardo lograba esquivar sus bromas. Pero no esta vez.

Le había pedido ayuda a su hermano Donatello, pero este se mostraba indeciso, por fin luego de tantos ruegos Donatello acepto, incluso llegó a gustarle la idea. Miguel Ángel pidió ayuda a su hermano Rafael y este se mostró más que dispuesto al saber que la broma iba dirigida a Leonardo.

Ese viernes se levantaron más temprano de lo normal para preparar todo. Sabían que Leonardo se levantaba temprano para practicar en el dojo, así que ahí tendría lugar la broma.

Cuando terminaron dieron unos pasos atrás para ver su obra, lo único que faltaba era que Leo llegará, para lo que faltaba poco tiempo, pero lo que no sabían era que Leo el día anterior había pedido a su padre ayuda en su guía espiritual a lo cual Splinter acepto complacido al ver la determinación de su primogénito.

Los tres estaban esperando dentro del dojo, unos minutos después vieron que se abría la puerta, miraban ansiosos la entrada de su víctima pero no contaban con que fuera Splinter. Al entrar tropezó con la cuerda que habían colocado frente a la puerta, cayó ruidosamente al piso y del techo se derramó una sustancia pegajosa, intento ponerse de pie pero el suelo tenía aceite haciendo que se deslizara; cuando por fin lo logro no se dio cuenta de que la cuerda con la que había tropezado provocó una secuencia que al llegar al final hizo que un recipiente lleno de plumas se desplomase sobre él, y para mejorar las cosas Splinter quedó momentáneamente cegado por el brillo del flash de la cámara instantánea que Donnie había colocado para capturar el momento.

Los tres quedaron petrificados ante tal espectáculo. Leonardo que venía detrás de su padre pudo ver toda la escena desde cerca y se hubiera reído de no ser por la expresión en el rostro de su padre. Splinter estaba furioso con ellos y como castigo los llevaría fuera de la guarida para un arduo entrenamiento durante una semana.

" _La primera vez que salen y será para un castigo_ ", pensó Leo.

Salieron al día siguiente en la mañana. Leonardo pudo ver la preocupación en la mirada de sus hermanos pero él no podía hacer nada. Los despidió y vio cómo iban a paso lento por los túneles de las alcantarillas.

* * *

Cuando terminó de narrar la historia, Sara lo miraba un poco confundida

\- ¿Te dejaron solo?

\- Si, le explique a Splinter que no estaba involucrado en la travesura. Así que me dejo aquí para que cuidara de la guarida mientras volvían – hizo una pausa antes de continuar – además dice que debo ser capaz de cuidarme de mí mismo

– Hubiera sido genial ver la cara de Splinter - dijo con una sonrisa. Leonardo busco algo sobre la mesa y se lo paso a Sara, ella al verlo comenzó a reír con grandes carcajadas. Yamiko se unió a ella al ver lo que era

Leonardo le había entregado a Sara la instantánea que había logrado tomar sin que Splinter lo viera. En ella se mostraba a Splinter de pie cubierto de miel y plumas. Tomó un momento mientras ellas intentaban calmarse para recordar lo que Sara le había dicho antes de llegar

– No dijiste que tenías una sorpresa

\- Sip – dijo cruzándose de brazos – prepara tus maletas, porque hoy vamos a la superficie.

* * *

Sé que es corto, pero quería aclarar como lograron salir de las alcantarillas.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic en especial a los que dejan review:

 **Crystal Violeta:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Si yukio87 corrigió mi error ortográfico, gracias por notarlo y decirme. Y pues al principio Yamiko era imaginaria, pero el mutageno la afecto también.

 **kafdc2328:** Si, también es mutante. Y claro que te ayudare con tu historia. Lo sé mis pinturas son grandiosas ;). PD: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Einstein! Que Dios derrame bendiciones en tu día (me guardas pastel y me lo lleva al "holocausto")

* * *

Espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos. Si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas

Se despide

Sara Hamato


	5. El Refugio

Lamento verdaderamente, haber tardado tanto, espero me perdonen pero aquí les traigo el quinto capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninjas "TMNT" no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird (creadores de los primeros comics). Y ahora a Nickelodeon. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes.

* * *

 **El Refugio**

Leonardo quedo estupefacto ante lo que Sara había dicho pero acepto sin quejarse, si sus hermanos iban a salir porque él no. Preparo sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparado de su habitación hacia la sala donde Sara estaba esperándole.

Salieron de la guarida tranquilamente. Sara le había dicho que era de noche en la superficie así que nadie podría verlos, Leo seguía a Sara por algunos túneles que jamás había visto pero que se esforzó en aprender de memoria. Luego de caminar por un tiempo, Leo pudo ver la tapa de una alcantarilla y que debajo de ella había una escalerilla, Sara subió por ellas y deslizó la tapa para poder salir, ella subió primero pero Leo se detuvo un momento. Siempre había deseado salir, el encuentro con Sara solo fue un accidente, pero ahora que estaba ahí no podía creerlo, por un momento pensó que pasaría si su padre se enteraba de que había salido, de que lo había desobedecido. El temor se apoderó de él por un instante hasta que vio la cabeza de Sara por la abertura de la alcantarilla

\- ¿Vienes? – le dijo sorprendiéndolo

\- En un momento – respondió con una sonrisa. Sara introdujo su brazo para ayudarlo y de un tirón logro sacarlo

\- Siempre lo más difícil es salir – le comento, mientras él miraba estupefacto su alrededor.

Se encontraban en un pequeño callejón, el cielo estaba pintado de negro lo que significaba, según lo que Sara le había contado, que era de noche; la única luz era la que proporcionaba un farol en una esquina, cuya luz se cernía sobre la calle de manera lúgubre. El silencio en esa área de Nueva York era alarmante sin mencionar el siniestro aspecto que tomaba por la falta de personas.

\- Ven – le dijo sacándolo de su aturdimiento – para el lugar que he planeado llevarte necesitaremos transporte – decía mientras comenzaba a caminar

Leonardo iba a preguntarle cuando a pocos metros fuera del callejón sus ojos encontraron una reluciente motocicleta de color blanco.

\- Es una GSXR 600 k8 – le explicó mientras subía – Sube – le dijo dándole unas palmaditas a la parte trasera del asiento. Leonardo se acercó y se sentó detrás de ella – Ten – le extendió un casco y para su sorpresa estaba diseñado para él, se preguntó porque Sara no se colocaba uno, pero de pronto, del cuello de la camisa de su amiga pudo ver que salían partes de metal que comenzaron a subir por su cráneo trasladando su cabello entre su piel y el metal, llegaron hasta la coronilla de su cabeza y siguió avanzando por sobre su rostro llegando hasta la barbilla y tomó una forma sólida demostrando que era un casco de color negro – Sujétate – y mientras lo decía acelero alejándose rápidamente del callejón, dándole a Leonardo poco tiempo para reaccionar y sujetarse de la cintura de Sara – Pero antes tengo que traer algo –le informó, pero su voz sonó lejana, como si lo hubiera dicho más para ella misma.

Avanzaron velozmente por las calles vacías de la "Ciudad que Nunca Duerme", pero al parecer, por esa noche había hecho caso omiso a su sobrenombre; las luces que cubrían las calles le daban un aspecto somnoliento y silencioso, la paz era tal que, en cierta parte del camino, Leonardo involuntariamente cabeceo.

Luego de unos minutos, se detuvieron en una alguna parte oscura de una calle sin pavimento y llena de neblina.

\- Quédate aquí – le ordeno Sara mientras bajaba de la motocicleta – Solo tengo que traer algo- Y sin esperar respuesta emprendió su camino.

Pasaron unos minutos y Sara comenzaba a tardarse, así que Leo decidió entretenerse mirando el lugar en el que estaba. El camino estaba hecho de grava lo cual le dio la idea de que no debía ser muy visitado ya que las únicas huellas eran las que la motocicleta había dejado al llegar. A ambos lados habían inmensos árboles que provocaban que todo se viera más oscuro, el silencio era total, interrumpido escasas veces por el canto de un grillo o por la brisa entre las hojas que daba, a pesar de la oscuridad, una sensación calmante. Coloco sus brazos sobre el manillar y sobre ellos su cabeza, cerró los ojos y agudizó sus oídos para escuchar con mayor claridad los sonidos naturales de donde se encontraba, cuando de pronto escucho el arrastrar de algo pesado, levanto su cabeza de forma alerta solo para encontrarse a Sara trayendo a rastras un gran bolso de al menos un metro setenta y cinco de largo y alrededor de 50 centímetros de diámetro. Sin mayor dificultad lo puso detrás de Leo, y luego se dispuso a subir a la motocicleta.

\- ¿Qué es? – le pregunto intentando retener un bostezo. La única respuesta que recibió fue que el casco de Sara apareció más rápido que la vez anterior y acelero alejándose del lugar.

Leo tenía cierta intriga sobre el contenido de la bolsa, pero al parecer Sara no estaba dispuesta a responderle. Avanzaban por un camino solitario, cuando Leo cerró momentáneamente los ojos y sintió que sus brazos perdían agarre y que se inclinaba hacía atrás, abrió los ojos cuando su caparazón se topó con la bolsa que Sara había puesto detrás de él, colocó sus manos sobre el saco para impulsarse nuevamente hacia adelante, pero cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto con el quedó momentáneamente petrificado.

Podía sentir que dentro de este se encontraba algo frío, era rígido pero ligeramente blando. Solo tocarlo hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Una vez se volvió a enderezar pudo ver que Sara había girado su cabeza para verlo con la motocicleta aun a alta velocidad; luego de comprobar si estaba bien volvió a colocar su vista en el camino.

Mientras recorrían la gran distancia que los separaba del destino que Sara había planificado, Leo pudo sentir que alguna clase de sustancia había caído sobre él, miro al cielo solamente para recibir una gota de agua sobre su rostro. Cuanto más avanzaban más parecían ser las gotas que caían, volviéndose una llovizna. Las finas gotas caían sobre su piel refrescándolo.

Leonardo estaba a punto de preguntar cuanto faltaba para llegar, cuando Sara cambió de ruta abruptamente. Recorrieron un camino de piedras rodeado de árboles que le recordó al lugar donde momentos antes habían estado. A la distancia pudo ver la silueta de lo que parecía ser una monumental casa. Parecía de estar hecha con madera, tenía la apariencia de tener al menos tres pisos de alto y en el tercero una parte sobresalía de este.

Sara se detuvo enfrente de ella y para ese momento la lluvia caía con un poco más de fuerza, Leo se quitó el casco luego de ver desaparecer el de Sara. Ella contemplaba la casa con vista ausente, le hubiera preguntado algo de no ser porque le pareció inapropiado. Sara bajo primero y Leo la siguió saltando de la motocicleta cayendo sobre un charco de lodo que la lluvia había causado, provocando que chispeara el agua cayendo sobre Sara. Al parecer tal acción la saco de sus pensamientos, mirándolo primero con sorpresa viendo a través de la lluvia primero a Leo y luego al lodo que manchaba sus pantalones, no paso mucho rato para que cambiara su expresión de asombro por una sonrisa y saltando ella sobre un charco empapo a Leonardo hasta las rodillas; él reaccionó igual que ella, primero se sorprendió, sonrió y luego escogiendo un charco más grande salto lo más fuerte que pudo mojándola a ella hasta las caderas. Ella, en venganza, salto sobre el charco trayendo lo mismos resultados sobre Leo, y así empezó el juego. Estuvieron jugando alrededor de veinte minutos sin que ninguno de los dos sintiera que pasaron. Solo entraron a la casa cuando la lluvia amenazo con ser más fuerte.

Al entrar en la casa y accionar el interruptor lo primero que veías era el recibidor, en el cual había un par de muebles entre ellos dos sofás pequeños, uno de mayor tamaño y un armario, a los demás no les dio tanta importancia. Además de que cerca de los sofás se encontraban las escaleras que llevaban al segundo y tercer piso. Sara lo guió por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso, Leonardo hacia su mayor intento de subir sin tener que mirar abajo, ya que le causaba vértigo.

Al llegar al tercer piso, Sara se encamino hacía una habitación la cual Leo reconoció como la parte que sobresalía de la estructura. En esa habitación había dos camas con un juego de mesas de noche cada una, pegada en la pared de la cama derecha había un tocador con espacio suficiente para funcionar también como escribanía, en la pared izquierda había un escritorio color caoba, había un baño de cada lado de la habitación, junto a cada baño había una ventana que daba una gran vista del extenso bosque que se esparcía a solo unos metros de la casa, y la habitación era tan espaciosa que cerca de la puerta del lado contrario a las camas había dos sofás pequeños y una mesita frente a estos y aun así seguía sobrando espacio en la habitación.

\- Aquí nos quedaremos – le aclaro Sara - ¿Qué cama elegirás? – Leonardo miro una alternativamente luego de la otra y por fin se decidió y señalo la que estaba del lado izquierdo de la habitación – buena elección

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Ya habías venido aquí? ¿Quién es él dueño? – su boca formulaba las preguntas antes de que él en realidad las pensara. Sara se tomó un tiempo para comenzar a contestar.

\- Yo, al menos, lo conozco como…El Refugio. Si ya he venido aquí en tan pocas ocasiones que podría contarlas con una sola mano y aun me sobrarían dedos…. Y los dueños… son mis padres – esto último lo dijo con un tono frío – Solía venir con ellos aquí

\- ¿Dónde están ellos? – se atrevió a decir, lamentando haber preguntado inmediatamente

\- Cerca – dijo con la misma vos lejana que había utilizado antes, si no es que era pero – Más cerca de lo que crees – ese tono frió volvió a brotar de ella, si pensaba que allá afuera bajo la lluvia era frío, eso no se comparaba con ese tono de voz. Sara al verlo comprendió inmediatamente lo que estaba pensando y una sonrisa combinada con sus ojos cálidos llenó su rostro – Ve a ducharte luego podrás ir a dormir.

El hizo caso inmediatamente y se dirigió al baño que estaba del lado de tu habitación. Se puso bajo la ducha agradeciendo el agua caliente que caía sobre él calentando su piel. Se tardó todo lo que pudo para permitir que el agua arrasara con todo el frío que la lluvia hubiera dejado en él. Cuando por fin hubo terminado vio que Sara estaba cepillando su cabello recién seco y que llevaba puesto un camisón blanco de seda. Ella viéndolo por el espejo le dio una sonrisa, se dirigió a su cama y Leo a la suya

\- Buenas noches Leo

\- Buenas noches Sara – y con esto ambos apagaron la luz de sus lámparas. Leonardo al reposar su cabeza en la almohada se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

Leo despertó abruptamente por el sonido de un trueno sobre su cabeza. Abrió los ojos algo confundido cuando otro trueno se hizo presente seguido de la cegadora luz de un rayo, miro su ventana y vio como el agua de la lluvia la golpeaba con frenesí. Sin las calles y tuberías para amortiguar el sonido, este se volvía ensordecedor y para alguien como él que jamás había escuchado la lluvia le hacía sentir un poco de miedo.

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – Escucho en un susurro. No se había percatado de que Sara estaba a su derecha, justo frente a él

\- Con esta lluvia quien podría – respondió también en voz baja

Sara pudo notar el gramo de temor que ocultaba la voz de su mejor amigo, así que se dispuso a ayudarlo. Se colocó a su lado de manera que su cabeza quedara sobre su pecho y acarició su caparazón para intentar calmarlo.

Leonardo podía escuchar con claridad el corazón de Sara, incluso podía sentirlo. Era tan fuerte que podía percibir como este palpitaba, el sonido era lento y rítmico, con eso y el calor, cariño y protección que Sara le ofrecía de forma que su familia jamás le había brindado se quedó dormido confiando en que su amiga estaría siempre ahí para él.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic en especial a los que dejan review:

 **Leolover:** Gracias por siempre dejar review, si yo también me imagino la cara de Splinter, hubiera sido genial estar ahí. En cuanto al lenguaje si sería cool tener uno propio, el lenguaje empleado en esta historia es solo remplazar el sonido de una letra por otra. Te envió igualmente un abrazo y un beso psicológico. Por cierto cambia tu contraseña y con suerte los extraterrestres no volverán a jakear tu cuenta.

 **Yukio87:** Si tienes razón, algo va a pasar en esta aventura pero no puedo adelantarte mucho, solo puedo decirte que tendrás que esperar para saber que es (si soy mala). Saludos de mi parte.

* * *

Espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos. Si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas

Se despide

Sara Hamato


	6. Oculto en el bosque

Lamento de todo corazón haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el tiempo no me ha permitido escribir y justo el día en que termine de escribirlo… ¡Mis padres se llevaron el wifi!, es que, junto con mis hermanas, tenemos una leve adicción a ingresar a internet. Espero puedan perdonarme.

Sin más preámbulo… Que inicien el show

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninjas "TMNT" no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird (creadores de los primeros comics). Y ahora a Nickelodeon. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes.

* * *

 **Oculto en el bosque**

\- Leo, ya es hora de despertar

Despertó sintiendo una presencia cálida a su lado, luego recordó como Sara le había ayudado a calmarse durante la noche y se sintió algo avergonzado al mostrar temor.

\- Hola. ¿Estás mejor? – Leo asintió tímidamente, ella lo abrazo sorprendiéndolo – gracias por confiar en mí – él en, mayor respuesta, correspondió el abrazo

\- Y ¿qué tienes planeado? – preguntó de lo más inocente provocando una sonrisa en su amiga

\- Esto será divertido – Se escuchó la voz de Yamiko, Leo no la había notado hasta ahora, ni tampoco a Scarlett que estaba recostada en su regazo.

La casa en la que estaban era gigante, colosal. Tenía, para los ojos de un niño, cientos de habitaciones, todas diferentes. Así que en su estadía decidieron que era buena idea explorarla. Primero se encargaron de las habitaciones cerca de su cuarto, pero luego se aventuraron más allá de lo que conocían.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser tan grande? – Preguntó en voz alta Leo mientras giraba sobre sí para ver mejor las paredes y el techo – desde afuera se veía grande, lo admito, pero no tanto ¿verdad? – Enderezo la cabeza y noto que Sara, Yamiko e incluida Scarlett ya no estaban - ¿Sara?, ¿Yamiko? – Llamó a ambas hermanos, pero fue en vano, ellas no estaban.

Decidió que sería mejor buscarlas, tal vez ellas estaban perdidas también. Recorrió largos pasillos llenos de puertas, revisando cada una con la esperanza de encontrarlas. Durante su recorrido una puerta en particular llamó su atención, todas las puertas eran de madera de Bálsamo y a diferencia de las demás esta era blanca, se acercó a ella y giro el pomo de la puerta.

Dentro todo era blanco, la entrada era separada por una pared de cristal interrumpida solamente por una puerta doble y junto a ella un pequeño panel. Leo camino en dirección de la puerta y está se abrió automáticamente permitiéndole el paso. Quedó sorprendido ante lo que vio, la habitación, que también era blanca, estaba llena de aparatos médicos y tecnológicos, la habitación gritaba ingenio. Sin dudas un laboratorio.

\- " _Esto le encantaría a Donnie_ " – pensó

Miro asombrado todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta que su visión cayó en algo que lo dejo paralizado. Colgados en una pared había una gran cantidad de objetos punzantes y cortantes, observo mejor la habitación y se dio cuenta de que no solamente en esa pared, si no que cada mesa tenía al menos uno. Miro espantado los objetos y comenzó a caminar hacia atrás en un intento de alejarse, cuando sintió una mano alrededor de su brazo, no pudo evitar el grito ahogado que escapo de su garganta. La mano derecha de Sara salió disparada a su boca y detuvo lo que quedaba, puso el dedo índice de su otra mano en su propia boca indicándole que guardara silencio.

Con su mano todavía tomando su brazo halo de él y lo sacó de esa horrible habitación. Solamente lo soltó hasta que estuvieron fuera de esta. Se giró y toco un panel al lado de las puertas dobles.

\- Jamás, – decía mientras tecleaba algo indescifrable en el panel – Jamás – al terminar se volvió para verlo – vuelvas a entrar ahí – can estas palabras las puertas quedaron selladas detrás de ella.

Leonardo estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir esta orden, pero noto que Sara estaba temblando ligeramente, ella cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió y sonrió

\- Vámonos, aún queda mucho que recorrer – y diciendo esto pasó a su lado y salió por la puerta, en el umbral se encontraba Yamiko quien veía todo esto preocupada. Noto que ella también temblaba pero en menor cantidad que Sara. Quería preguntarles ¿Qué hacía ese laboratorio en la casa?, ¿Por qué tenía esos terribles objetos?, y sobre todo, ¿Por qué estaban tan asustadas? Pero decidió mejor guardar silencio, luego habría tiempo para hacer esas preguntas.

Durante todo ese día y el que le siguió se dedicaron a explorar la casa, deteniéndose únicamente para comer, habían descubierto que había diversas habitaciones para diferentes usos, pero lo que más atrajo la atención de los niños fue una enorme biblioteca, con sus estantes desbordantes de libros. Los tres se habían dedicado a ver todos los libros de aventuras, ciencia ficción y demás géneros interesantes para sus ojos que pudieron encontrar.

El primer libro que llamó su atención tenía el lomo de color plata, de entre todos los libros este pareció brillar, lo tomo y vio que su pasta era del mismo color plateado. El título, estampado de un celeste brillante, hacía llamar al libro "Experimento", la imagen impresa en la portada le hizo abrir los ojos, una mesa quirúrgica con una persona inconsciente sobre ella, era rodeada por una gran cantidad de doctores; aparatos médicos estaban regados por toda la habitación, y los objetos cortantes y punzantes no faltaban en tan grotesca imagen. Esa vista trajo a su memoria el laboratorio que había visto el día anterior, y a pesar de ello no soltó el libro. Le gustaba de cierta forma, pero él sabía que no iba a leerlo, ni ahora ni nunca. Alzó la vista y vio que Sara tenía un par de libros en los brazos y miraba expectante que haría con el libro.

Él dirigió su mirada al estante donde el espacio vacío resaltaba y vio los demás libros, tomo algunos y, a pesar de que no lo leería, colocó el libro de plata entre ellos.

Sara y Yamiko entre su búsqueda habían encontrado una enorme puerta de pino. Del otro lado había una gran sala, el suelo estaba tapizado con una alfombra roja, las paredes estaban vestidas de un café muy oscuro. En una de las paredes había una ventana con un marco tallado. En el fondo de la habitación había una gran chimenea, algo alejado de ella se encontraba a ambos lados, dos pequeños sillones, entre ellos se ubicaba un sofá de terciopelo. Había un espejo de cuerpo completo en la pared contraria a la ventana y junto a este, separados por una corta distancia, un estante alto y delgado, que se asimilaba a una puerta, con algunos libros. Sara dejo a Yamiko y a Scarlett, quien había llegado luego de unos minutos, en la habitación y fue a buscar a Leonardo, quien tenía los brazos rebosantes de libros. Entre los dos llevaron los libros hasta la habitación y se dispusieron a leer.

Leo había quedado encantado con la habitación, se pasaron toda la tarde leyendo a más no poder. En cierto momento Sara salió junto con Yamiko, dejándolo solos a él y a Scarlett, desvió su vista del libro y contemplo por la ventana una parte del extenso bosque que rodeaba la casa.

Todo afuera estaba tranquilo, el sol comenzaba su lento descenso, y la oscuridad venía a remplazarlo, los árboles se movían con las suaves brisas que corrían en el exterior, algunas aves cantaban y volaban por sobre los árboles en busca de un lugar donde descansar durante la noche. Todo estaba en orden, pero luego un movimiento llamo su atención.

Pudo ver que Sara y Yamiko cargaban el saco que Sara había traído con ellos en la parte trasera de la motocicleta. Lo llevaban entre las dos para evitar que este tocara el suelo. Se detuvieron a unos metros del bosque y colocaron la bolsa con sumo cuidado sobre la tierra. Leo logro ver que hablaban por un momento antes de dirigirse nuevamente hacía la casa.

Volvieron unos minutos después. Sara traía bocadillos y Yamiko unas bebidas. La oscuridad ya era total fuera de las cuatro paredes que los rodeaban y, aunque estaban adentro, la temperatura bajaba rápidamente por encontrarse en una habitación más alejada. Sara se acercó a la chimenea y rápidamente encendió un fuego que le devolvió la vida a la fría habitación. Por un momento todos los presentes lo miraron. A Leonardo lo atrajo el baile y el crepitar de las llamas.

Con la luz que emanaba la chimenea Sara pudo contemplar mejor la habitación, y noto algo extraño. El estante estaba separado ligeramente de la pared pero solamente por el lado derecho, el lado izquierdo estaba firmemente en su lugar, se acercó y vio que de la parte de atrás del estante sobresalía un pequeño botón, que de no ser porque miraba minuciosamente lo habría pasado por alto. La curiosidad la asaltó y presionó el botón, no sucedió nada. Lo presionó dos veces, con una pausa entre cada pulsación, y el resultado fue el mismo. Luego opto por presionarlo más rápido. Uno, dos, tres. Se escuchó un clic procedente del otro lado y la parte derecha del estante se movió hacia adelante, como una puerta.

Sara miro a los demás, quienes la habían estado observando desde que se había levantado. Abrió un poco más la puerta y vio dentro de ella una escalera que llevaba aún cuarto piso, de cuya existencia no tenían conocimiento.

\- ¿Quién viene? – animó a los demás para que la siguieran. Yamiko se levantó de inmediato y se encamino hacia el cuarto piso seguida de Scarlett, quien le pisaba los talones, Sara las vio subir y se volvió a la sala para ver a Leo ya levantado y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

El cuarto piso era una especie de ático, pero mucho más extenso. Parecía que abarcaba todo el largo y ancho de la casa. Estaba llena de objetos, pero no había ni una mota de polvo. Avanzaron y todas las cosas fueron disminuyendo, a tal grado en que la habitación estaba vacía, a excepción de algunas ventanas que por las cosas habían sido tapadas, pero aún había un trecho que recorrer para llegar al final.

Caminaron por un largo rato y por fin llegaron a una pared. Esta tenía una gran ventana en forma circular y en su base había un largo taburete acolchonado en el asiento. Se acercaron todos al mismo tiempo y vieron a través de la ventana. Podían ver la parte delantera de la casa, y se sorprendieron ya que cuando llegaron no podían ver el ático, pero desde ahí tenían una gran vista del exterior.

Bajaron hasta que el sueño los derroto y cerraron la puerta asegurándose de que quedara sellada, Sara les explico cómo abrirla en caso de que quisieran entrar por su cuenta.

* * *

El día miércoles, Sara decidió que ya era momento de salir.

Era la primera vez que Leo sentía el calor del sol, y la sensación había sido agradable. Salieron al patio ubicado detrás de la casa y encontraron que tenía un área para tiro con arco.

Sara se dedicó gran parte de la mañana a enseñarle a Leo este deporte, y cuando vio que había logrado aprenderlo, comenzó a practicar junto a él, Yamiko se les unió cuando empezó a aburrirse. Los tres habían demostrado ser hábiles con esta arma, así que luego de almorzar, Sara se ofreció a ayudarlo en sus katas.

Leonardo realizo aquellas que su padre le había indicado que practicara y Sara corrigió sus errores, mostrándole de vez en cuando como realizarlas, así, ya para en el mediodía, Leonardo podía efectuar sus katas con perfección letal.

Se dedicaron en la tarde junto con Yamiko y Scarlett a vagar por el bosque, sin alejarse tanto de la casa, en el camino se encontraron con un cervatillo, cuyos ojos en forma de aceite, se clavaron en ellos por un instante para luego correr a la espesura del bosque.

Volvieron al Refugio un poco antes de que anocheciera, luego de cenar se dirigieron a la sala y leyeron hasta muy entrada la noche, y solo por esa vez durmieron en la comodidad que ofrecían los sillones.

\- Leo, ya es hora de despertar – Leo pudo escuchar el canto de Sara. Se había vuelto una costumbre durante todos los días que habían estado ahí.

Ese día se internarían un poco más en el bosque por lo que tuvieron que salir muy temprano para no volver tan tarde. Tenían todo preparado dentro de sus mochilas. Luego de un breve desayuno, causa de la emoción de explorar, emprendieron su camino.

Caminaron entre árboles y surcos, contemplando a luz del día todo lo que los rodeaba. Uno que otro pájaro se posaba a verlos con curiosidad, de entre los arbustos saltaban pequeños conejos en carrera. Ellos veían fascinados tal espectáculo mientras caminaban. Sus pasos iban dejando un camino que seguirían cuando volvieran a casa, cuando voltearon la cabeza, debido a un sutil ruido, vieron que un zorro rojizo atravesaba su camino de ramas rotas y arbustos pisados.

Siguieron adelante hasta que Sara, que iba liderando la caminata, se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que Leo chocara con ella. Él la miro y vio que giraba su cabeza escuchando algo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – quien respondió fue Yamiko, haciendo un ademán para que guardar silencio y el noto que ella también escuchaba algo.

Se concentró en su entorno y agudizo sus oídos para escuchar mejor. Pisadas. Pero no parecían ser de personas, sino de una manada de animales salvajes que corrían por instinto. Se acercaban a gran velocidad. Aunque sin verlos, pudo escuchar como uno de ellos cayó sin que a los demás les importase, es más, los que iban detrás pasaron por sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Pero ¿Qué eran?

Pronto su respuesta fue contestada cuando a su derecha comenzaron a salir los responsables de los ruidos… era una manada de lobos. Todos ellos eran de gran tamaño, los rodearon formando un círculo irregular, se acercaban un poco y mostraban su peligrosa dentadura.

Leonardo estaba asustado ante la presencia de estos animales, pero vio que sus acompañantes no mostraban ningún signo de temor, de entre el grupo salió un enorme lobo de pelaje gris, él era más grande que los demás y todos retrocedían ante su paso, obviamente era el líder, se dirigía hacia ellos erguido, mostrando todo su tamaño. Sara dio un paso hacia la enorme bestia, y luego uno más, hasta que ambos seres se encontraban hiendo al encuentro del otro. Se detuvieron hasta que solamente un metro los distanciaba.

Sara levanto su brazo derecho hacia el hocico del lobo y este dio un paso adelante con la mandíbula abierta con intenciones de engullir su mano, ella la retiro rápidamente y quedo estática al igual que el lobo al haber fallado con su blanco. Luego de unos segundos, ella volvió a levantar su mano y la acercó más lentamente hacía el animal, este movió su cabeza en dirección de su mano y le dejo que lo tocara. Ella se acercó hasta quedar completamente a su lado, miro hacia los demás y con un movimiento de cabeza los invito a que se acercaran.

Leonardo fue el primero en avanzar, con cada paso que daba alguno de los lobos gruñía, pero ninguno interfería con su camino. Al estar cerca estiro su mano y toco la parte superior del cráneo del animal, este se mostró muy dócil ante su tacto. El pelaje del animal era extremadamente sedoso, no se había dado cuenta cuando Yamiko y Scarlett se habían acercado hasta que Scarlett paso rozando su pierna. Los demás lobos parecieron calmarse al ver que su líder estaba cómodo entre los visitantes, algunos incluso se acostaron en el suelo y otros se revolcaban en la tierra.

De repente de entre los árboles apareció el lobo que había caído, se notaba que estaba herido de una pata porque cojeaba, pero aun así corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Aulló llamando la atención de los demás y dio un mensaje a los miembros de la manada. Todos fueron presa del pánico, corrían en círculos o se quedaban temblando en su lugar. El líder aulló por sobre el escándalo haciendo que los demás se pararan a verlo. Él les dirigió una mirada a los niños e inclino su cabeza en forma de reverencia, y luego comenzó a correr seguido por su manada.

Ellos miraban como la manada se iba, el último en desaparecer fue el cojo a quien le costaba cada paso. Miraron en todas direcciones en espera de algo. Luego escucharon más pasos, pero estos si eran de personas. Sara tomo el brazo de Leonardo y Yamiko, con Scarlett corriendo detrás de ellos, y los guió hasta un surco, ahí los cuatro se escondieron y esperaron.

Por donde había llegado el lobo cojeando, salieron tres personas vestidos de un traje negro, cuyos rostros era idéntico, todos portando una pistola tranquilizante. El que iba en medio de ellos levanto la pistola y dio un solo disparo. El dardo dio con su objetivo ya que pudieron escuchar un aullido de sorpresa que callo rápidamente. Los otros dos hombres se dirigieron al animal derribado y lo ataron de las extremidades con cuerdas gruesas, al terminar comenzaron a tirar de él con gran facilidad y se lo llevaron por donde habían venido, el hombre quien había disparado iba cerrando la marcha. Cuando pasaron cerca del surco pudieron ver a que espécimen habían capturado, era el cojo, con su pata lastimada había sido presa fácil.

Cuando los hombres se habían ido, Sara salió de su escondite y corrió detrás de ellos. Por un momento tanto Leonardo como Yamiko pensaron que había perdido la cordura, pero luego fueron detrás de ella. A Leonardo también le daba curiosidad saber hacia dónde se lo habían llevado y qué es lo que harían con él.

Vieron que Sara estaba detrás de un arbusto justo en la cima de una colina y se detuvieron junto a ella. Leonardo quiso preguntarle qué es lo que estaba haciendo, pero vio que Sara estaba viendo con detenimiento cierto punto, siguió su vista y al igual que ella veía se quedó inmóvil viendo tal panorama.

Debajo de la colina se alzaban grandes estructuras de metal, en conjunto se parecían a una gran fábrica. De ella entraban y salían hombres con traje negro. De una gran chimenea salían grandes nubes de humo negro haciendo contraste con el azul del cielo. Hacía ahí se dirigían los hombres llevando el cuerpo inconsciente del lobo.

Leo quería decirle a Sara que se fueran de ese lugar, pero vio en los ojos de su amiga un fuego azul que se blandía con furia, por alguna razón, sabía que no la convencería de irse.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic en especial a los que dejan review:

 **Yukio87:** Tienes razón en que algo malo va a pasar, y este capítulo es el inicio de los problemas. Y si, ella no es mala pero su pasado no es de los más agradable. Lamento no poder adelantarte nada. Besos y abrazos de mi parte.

 **Parachutes:** A todos los que están leyendo esto les presento a mi hermana Rebeca, "la loser" (escribió Parachutes en honor al primer álbum de Coldplay). Tu comentario estrafalario me hizo reír, querida hermana, tú y tus predicciones del contenido de la bolsa no tienen precio. Era esa la idea al dejar en suspenso a los lectores con respecto a los nombres de las niñas. Gracias por todo el apoyo con este proyecto y estar recordándome que debo escribir. Te mandaría un abrazo pero... ñe (?).

* * *

Espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos. Recuerden que los review son el alimento del escritor. Si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas

Se despide

Sara Hamato


	7. Explosión en El Campo de las Rosas

Hora: 23: 09 - 11:09 pm

* * *

¡Hola! Al fin actualice.

Lamento tardar tanto (más de un mes), pero es que era mi último mes de clases. Este viernes salimos y me dedique a escribir todo este fin de semana, lo he publicado tan tarde porque hoy es mi primer lunes sin clases y quería celebrarlo, y subir este capítulo era el broche de oro para este día.

Sin más preámbulo… Que inicien el show

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas ninjas "TMNT" no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird (creadores de los primeros comics). Y ahora a Nickelodeon. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los nuevos personajes.

 **Nota:** Hola – Texto

 _"Hola"_ – Pensamientos

* * *

 **Explosión en El Campo de las Rosas**

El humo negro no se detenía ni un momento de su escape a través de las chimeneas de esa enorme fábrica. Los hombres vestidos de negro, cuyos rostros eran idénticos, caminaban sin prisa por los alrededores.

En una de las colinas que rodeaban la gran estructura, entre la barrera de árboles, justo detrás de un arbusto se ocultaban un felino y tres niños contemplando la escena frente a ellos sin ser vistos.

Leonardo sentía que debían irse, que este no era un lugar seguro y que mientras más tiempo se quedarán ahí había más posibilidades de que les pillaran, pero sabía que Sara no quería irse, es más, intuía completamente que ella quería que la vieran, no ahora, tal vez más tarde, y en cuanto la vieran.

\- " _Se desatará el infierno_ " – pensó.

Se volvió para ver a Sara, y se dio cuenta de que la flama en sus ojos se había reducido, pero no lo suficiente como para sacarlos del peligro. Miro de reojo a Yamiko y pudo percibir en ella la misma llama, el mismo odio. No consideraba sano que una persona a esa edad tuviera tanto rencor dentro de sí… ni en ninguna otra.

De pronto Sara y Yamiko salieron sigilosamente de detrás del arbusto, con Leo y Scarlett siguiéndoles a un par de metros de distancia. Leo no estaba del todo seguro de lo que planeaban hacer, pero fuera lo que fuera, sabía que no era bueno.

Sara y Yamiko estaban ya muy cerca de la fábrica cuando Leo y Scarlett las alcanzaron. Leo pudo ver que ambas tenían fija su vista en una de las puertas laterales, pero esta se encontraba cerrada.

\- " _No sé tú, pero a mí esto me trae recuerdos"_ \- Comento Yamiko dentro de la cabeza de Sara

\- " _No sabes cuantos_ "-

\- " _Los recuerdas_ "- le dijo señalando a los hombres de negro

\- " _Por supuesto_ "- Sara sentía la rabia quemando dentro de ella, y sospechaba que a Yamiko igual.

\- " _¿Crees qué hay que pasar a saludar?_ "-

\- " _Sería muy descortés de nuestra parte si no lo hacemos"_ \- Le respondió divertida.

Leo estaba indeciso sobre sugerirles retirarse, pero un mal presentimiento se apodero de él al ver que ambas sonreían al mismo tiempo, esas sonrisas hicieron que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Abrió la boca para hablar cuando Sara le sujeto del brazo y halo de él mientras corría junto a Yamiko con Scarlett pisándoles los talones.

Antes de correr, Leo no se había percatado de que la puerta lateral había sido abierta y que de ella salían dos hombres de traje negro. Sara lo soltó cuando estaban a dos metros de los hombres y, tanto ella como Yamiko, se abalanzaron sobre ellos. Scarlett había tomado la delantera y utilizaba su cuerpo para mantener la puerta abierta.

Con los hombres en el suelo, Yamiko entro dentro de la fábrica seguida de Scarlett. Sara mantuvo la puerta abierta mientras se dirigía a Leo.

\- ¡Vamos! – Leonardo corrió hacia la puerta sin querer acercarse demasiado a los dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo; esperaba que no se levantasen, pero con un orificio cada uno en el abdomen lo dudaba. Eso era extraño, de las heridas no salía ni una gota de sangre, y lo más curioso era que de los cuerpos podían verse pequeños corto circuitos, no creía que los humanos hicieran eso ¿o sí?, era algo que le preguntaría a Sara más tarde

Yamiko y Scarlett ya estaban esperándolos dentro de la fábrica al final de un pasillo que se partía en tres direcciones diferentes. Sara tomo la delantera corriendo mientras los demás la seguían

\- " _¿Sabes a dónde ir?_ "

\- " _¿Si y no?_ " – Yamiko levanto una ceja – " _Si sé a dónde quiero ir, pero no sé exactamente como llegar_ "

Corrieron por varios grandes pasillos vacíos hasta que llegaron a uno en el cual había al menos cuatro de los hombres vestidos de negro. Leo puedo ver que Sara, al igual que Yamiko, mantenía una daga apretada en su mano, lista para atacar. Pero no fue necesario ya que los hombres se retiraron.

Aminoraron el paso y poco tiempo después llegaron a una gran parte de la fábrica llena de celdas con una parte hecha con vidrio para poder ver el interior. Dentro de ellas había animales, Leo encontró al pequeño zorro que habían visto en su camino y unas jaulas más adelante al lobo cojo que no había logrado escapar.

Salieron de ahí lo más rápido que pudieron y Sara los condujo por otro gran grupo de pasillos, hasta que finalmente paro en otra intersección de pasillos, miraba por sobre la esquina de la pared a una puerta de acero que se mantenía cerrada.

\- Vamos, salgan – Susurro Sara. Y pareciera que la escucharon, ya que de la puerta aparecieron tres hombres alineados. Rápidamente Sara y Yamiko los atacaron y los hombres ya estaban abajo para cuando Leo se acercó – Quédense aquí - Dijo dirigiéndose a Leonardo y a Scarlett - solo tenemos que hacer algo – Indicando la puerta con la cabeza, Sara y Yamiko corrieron a la puerta que seguía abierta cerrándola detrás de ellas.

Leonardo miraba ansiosamente por todos los pasillos. Desde el interior de la habitación podían escucharse el sonido de metal contra metal y, una que otra vez, la caída o golpe de algún cuerpo, haciendo que Leo se estremeciera.

No tardo mucho tiempo para que se abrieran las puertas de nuevo, del otro lado estaba Yamiko con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

\- Ya pueden pasar – dijo entre risas, se dio la vuelta sin esperar respuesta o saber si entraban o no.

Leo entro con Scarlett pasando a su lado. Sara estaba frente a un enorme computador tecleando a una velocidad fuera de lo normal, deteniéndose únicamente para apartarse el largo fleco que recorría el lado derecho de su rostro. Giro un poco la cabeza a la derecha, en su dirección, y luego regreso su vista a la pantalla.

\- Dame un segundo Leo, solo tengo que buscar algo – dijo enfrascada en su búsqueda - ¡Yamiko, sería bueno que vinieras a ayudar!, ¡Deja eso! – la susodicha se volteó sorprendida y dejo de curiosear entre las armas que traían los hombres derribados

\- ¡Voy! No puedo dejarte sola sin que me necesites – Ante esto Sara rodo los ojos

\- Yo no dije eso

\- Pero lo pensaste, ¡ay querida! - y le dio un semi-abrazo por detrás.

\- Yo no…

\- Yo también te quiero

\- ¡No te pongas cursi!

Leonardo se sentó contra la pared a la izquierda del computador, sonriendo con la pequeña discusión entre las hermanas.

\- Leo – él levanto la vista para ver que era Sara quien lo llamaba, al parecer habían puesto fin a su discusión, y Sara había ganado ya que Yamiko se quejaba entre dientes – Necesito que copies esto – en la pantalla apareció lo que parecía un mapa – Cópialo y avísame en cuanto termines – Con eso aparto el mapa a una esquina de la pantalla y siguió tecleando con ayuda de Yamiko.

Leo saco una página y un lápiz y comenzó a dibujar el mapa; aprovechando este pequeño receso, extrajo de su mochila un par de dulces que había logrado sacar de la casa, tenía la leve sospecha de que necesitaría la energía que solo el azúcar puede aportar a los niños de esta edad.

\- ¿Para qué lo necesitas? – pregunto sin despegar su vista del dibujo. Ella le dio una rápida mirada antes de responder

\- Es un poco complicado, cuando termines te lo explico ¿ok?

\- Ok - Cuando hubo quedado satisfecho con su trabajo le aviso a Sara

\- Bien, ahora ¿has traído colores?

\- Por supuesto

\- Genial, hazme un favor y colorea… esto – en el mapa, un conjunto de pasillos conectados se tornaron amarillos mostrando un camino hasta una enorme habitación, en la cual estaban las jaulas.

Leonardo en muy poco tiempo tenía el trabajo terminado

\- ¿Puedes copiar esto? - y luego reemplazando el mapa aparecieron unos dígitos poco comunes, intrigando a Leo

\- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo dejando notar su curiosidad en su voz

\- Son una combinación…

"¿ _Para qué necesitaba una combinación_?" pensó Leo.

\- … Dime cuando haigas terminado, apresúrate, no nos queda mucho tiempo – y con eso siguió tecleando

Leonardo se apresuró a dibujar. Trazando, borrando, volviendo a trazar y volviendo a borrar, terminando solamente cuando vio que sus dibujos coincidían con los de la pantalla.

\- Ahora, Leo, necesito que vayas a las jaulas – los ojos de Leo se ensancharon – e insertes esa combinación en un panel como este – y señalo a uno que se encontraba pegado en la pared a la derecha del computador – Scarlett va a acompañarte, tienen aproximadamente 30 minutos – se alejó del computador y le entrego un cronometro de muñeca - pon la combinación y vuelvan lo más rápido posible - dijo mirándole a los ojos, dando a entender su preocupación por si volvían tarde.

Leo no sabía que responder, pero asintió rápidamente. Yamiko dejo el teclado y les abrió la puerta

\- No tarden – dijo con una sonrisa. Espero que se fueran y se dirigió a Sara – ¡Ya se fueron!

\- Ve a la zona de armas y activa todo el material explosivo que encuentres, no pienso dejar nada en pie aquí – Ordeno a su hermana mientras volvía a su tarea.

\- La mejor idea que has tenido – hizo una pausa y miro la pantalla - ¿Lo tienes todo?

\- Casi, solo dame 15 minutos más y ya no necesitaremos este lugar – dijo mientras colocaba algo parecido a una USB en el computador

\- Excelente… ¿sabes si ya sacaron a uno de las jaulas?

\- Si, lo único bueno que podemos darle será una muerte rápida – en la pantalla aparecía un cervatillo dentro de una jaula hecha totalmente de cristal – al menos es un herbívoro, no dará mucha pelea

\- Hubiera sido más emocionante si hubieran elegido a un carnívoro para las pruebas con mutágeno – se dirigía a la puerta cuando se volvió - ¿En cuánto tiempo deben activarse las bombas?

\- 30 minutos – la sonrisa de Yamiko se ensancho más y ella inmediatamente corrió fuera de la habitación – solo espero que Leo se apresure

* * *

Recorrieron los pasillos corriendo, parando solamente cuando Leonardo se dedicaba a estudiar el mapa y saber que iban en la dirección correcta. Las puertas ya estaban abiertas, a sí que acceder les fue fácil. Leonardo revisó su cronometro para saber cuánto tiempo les quedaba. 20 minutos. Sería suficiente.

Corrieron por pasillo central, pasando al lado de varias jaulas y Leo pudo notar de que una estaba vacía, por lo que el recordaba todas estaban ocupadas.

Se acercó al panel e inserto el código lo más rápido que pudo sin errores, estaba consciente de que sí se equivocaba podría activar una alarma. Al terminar, se escuchó un clic procedente de todas las jaulas, que se abrieron al mismo tiempo liberando a todos los animales que estaban en su interior.

Se hizo un huracán de pieles y pelajes frente a sus ojos y tuvo que retroceder para evitar ser golpeado, una duda se formuló en su mente ¿Cómo los sacaría de ahí? Y, como si le leyeran los pensamientos, el muro de metal que estaba al final del pasillo se dividió en dos con un estruendoso sonido, dejando ver del otro lado el bosque. Los animales en su ajetreo no se habían dado cuenta de que su libertad se encontraba a solo unos metros. Un rugido atronador inundo la sala, que hizo saltar a Leo y detener la carrera de los animales para que luego se dirigieran directamente a las puertas.

Leo los vio correr en todas direcciones despavoridos, se giró para ver quien había generado tal rugido y se sorprendió al ver que la pequeña Scarlett… ya no era tan pequeña. Había aumentado de tamaño considerablemente, era de su estatura. Se impresiono de verla en este estado, años después descubriría que era semejante a un leopardo de las nieves por el color de su pelaje. Y se impresiono a un más porque ante sus ojos volvió a su tamaño "normal". Quedo pasmado por esto. Cuando hubo superado el asombro miro su cronometro, ya solo quedaba 14 minutos, le había tomado menos tiempo del que esperaba.

Volvieron a correr por donde habían venido, pero era tal su prisa que Leo no se aseguró de revisar si los pasillos eran seguros. Ya estaban en la mitad del camino para volver cuando se encontraron con un grupo de los hombres vestidos de negro, y para mejorar las cosas, estaban todos armados. Leonardo sin pensarlo corrió hacía ellos, con Scarlett siguiéndole de cerca, evitando los disparos y, en el último segundo, se dejó caer al suelo deslizándose debajo de ellos. Se levantó rápidamente sin atreverse a voltear y corrió para poder alejarse lo más posible de ellos.

Parecía que ya sabían lo que había pasado, porque en cuanto Leo y Scarlett cruzaron la última esquina, Sara y Yamiko ya estaban abriéndoles las puertas. Entraron a toda prisa y Leo se apoyó en una pared para recuperar el aliento.

Ellas usaron su peso para mantener la puerta cerrada de los golpes que arrojaban desde el exterior.

\- ¡Yamiko!, ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? – le exigió Sara

\- A lo mucho… 5 minutos – los ojos de Sara se abrieron y miro de golpe a Leo. Metió su mano en su bolsa y de ella saco una granada de mano, miro a Yamiko y se alejó de la pared, dejándole todo el trabajo a ella. Le quito el seguro a la granada y espero unos segundos antes de lanzarla, se estrelló contra la pared y abrió un hoyo de aproximadamente dos metros de alto y dos metro de ancho.

\- ¡Leo, sal!

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

\- ¡Leo! Nosotras los detendremos – dijo mientras volvía a su lugar sosteniendo la puerta - ¡Sal ahora!

No sabía qué hacer, iba a volver a oponerse cuando sintió que Scarlett, de vuelta a su enorme tamaño, lo empujaba para sacarlo de la fábrica. No pudo volver, la fuerza de Scarlett era superior a la suya. No tuvo otra opción que correr, impulsado por el azúcar en su sangre, y se alejó al menos treinta metros del edificio cuando escucho una explosión a sus espaldas, volteo la cabeza justo en el momento en que la ola expansiva lo derribaba. Se quedó un rato boca abajo, aturdido por la explosión, se levantó lo mejor que pudo y miro la fábrica… o lo que quedaba de ella.

Toda la estructura estaba en llamas, algunas partes empezaban a desmoronarse. Grandes lenguas de fuego se alzaban hacia el cielo queriendo quemarlo también. Las llamas crepitaban y bailaban a un ritmo lento y arrasaban todo lo que había a su paso. Era una escena fantástica y a la vez aterradora. Intento acercarse a la fábrica, pero el calor era demasiado como para llegar hasta ella.

El fuego avanzaba deprisa y no le quedó otra opción que alejarse, llego hasta el arbusto donde habían estado escondidos, ahí le esperaba Scarlett, sentada, contemplando el espectáculo de flamas. El fuego se acercaba a gran velocidad y Leo retrocedió unos pasos, pero el fuego se detuvo justo cuando iba a alcanzar la barrera de árboles, que comenzaba a parecerle más a una muralla.

De no ser por las nubes de humo que tapaban su visión, hubiera sido capaz de ver las nubes de tormenta que se aproximaban y se mezclaba con el humo. Una lluvia torrencial se precipito contra el área y el fuego comenzó a ceder lentamente y de la ardiente estructura ya solo quedaban cenizas.

Leo escucho una rama romperse y tanto el cómo Scarlett giraron sus cabezas en la dirección de dónde provino el sonido y Leonardo sintió que un gran alivio lo embargaba. De entre el humo se veía que se acercaban dos sombras, por sus siluetas, eran dos niñas. Una de ellas los vio y salió disparada hacia ellos, seguida por su hermana.

\- ¿Están bien? – fue lo primero que dijo luego de haberles dado una rápida mirada

\- Claro – se sorprendió al escuchar lo seca que sonaba su voz, debido al humo que había respirado.

En ese momento una ráfaga de aire retiro un poco de humo y pudo ver con más detalle las facciones de Sara y Yamiko, ambas tenían heridas en el rostro. Y luego se fijó en sus propios brazos y pudo ver algunos hematomas hechos por la caída y heridas por algunos fragmentos de metal que habían sido expulsados por la explosión.

\- Este lugar quedo hecho un desastre – Yamiko veía hacia el campo donde antes hubo una gran fábrica

\- Si, sería bueno reemplazarlo – diciendo esto. Sara se arrodillo y se concentró en lo que tenía frente a ella.

El suelo tembló debajo de ellos, Leo levanto la vista y vio como el suelo se tragaba lo que había sido la fábrica, siendo reemplazado con un hermoso césped. Luego, Sara puso sus manos en el suelo y pudo ver que de la tierra más cercana comenzaban a aparecer raíces, y luego enormes rosales, que comenzaron a extenderse por la muralla de árboles. Cuando rodearon el campo aparecieron hermosas rosas blancas, la base de sus pétalos eran azules y se tornaba celestes llegando a la mitad, dejando el resto del pétalo de un deslumbrante blanco.

La vista de este nuevo campo lleno de rosas era bellísima.

Pero de pronto, Leo se sintió mareado, podía sentir como la energía del azúcar se desvanecía, perdió el equilibrio y sus rodillas se doblaron, pero fue detenido por dos brazos antes de caer al suelo.

\- ¡Leo! – ese grito de preocupación fue lo último que escucho antes de caer en la inconsciencia

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

Agradezco a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer este fic, en especial a los que dejan review:

 **Parachutes:** ¡Hola querida! Si el pasadizo te lleva a Narnia me avisas, quiero conocer a Aslan (esperemos que así sea). Ademásdecir que cualquier parecido con esa escena de Game of Thrones es pura coincidencia (ya sabes que no miro esa serie), al que con Newt de The Maze Runner, la verdad es que no lo había pensado… ¡Es la versión lobo de Newt! Te mandaría un abrazo, pero me das coso XD (son bromas, ya me conoces, tengo problemas)

 **Guest:** Me alegra mucho que te encante y que sigas esta historia, gracias por escribir, un abrazo de mi parte.

 **Guest:** Oh no, Sara y Yamiko no solo buscan venganza por el lobo, con suerte lo descubrirás en el próximo capítulo. La familia de Leo esta, como escribí en el capítulo, en un entrenamiento en la superficie por una travesura que hicieron los hermanos de Leo. Y no te preocupes no se enterarán, tal vez aparezcan en el siguiente capítulo. Y aún quedan algunas cosas malas por suceder. Gracias por decirme tus dudas y espero haberlas aclarado. Un abrazo de mi parte.

* * *

Espero sus reviews, sean buenos o malos. Recuerden que los review son el alimento del escritor. Si tienen preguntas no duden en hacerlas

Se despide

Sara Hamato


End file.
